The Beginning
by quietgirl96
Summary: Deena's on vacation with her dad. While on vacation she meets Micah, who gets possesed by he who walks behind the rows. Will Deena be able to save him or will it be too late for Micah and everyone in Hemingford.
1. Welcome To Hemingford

**A/N: I don't own anything from children of the corn 2, including Micah **

I sat in the car as my dad made a sharp turn to avoid a collision with another driver. I scoffed.

"Nice fucking driving skills." I said with a scowl. My dad took a heavy sigh.

"Your mother taught you that kind of language?" He asked with a pissed off look on his face.

"Only when your name came up." I shot back as I rolled down the window and let the wind pick up my dark brown waist-length hair.

"Oh well that's really funny. Look my ass is on the line, I hope you know that." My dad said to me as I rolled my dark brown eyes and continued to lean my head out the window.

"Look if I mess up this job I'm screwed, you understand what I'm saying?" he said while looking at me to see if I was listening. I put my head back in the car as I rolled the window up.

"Look do you want me to apologize _again_?" I asked getting really frustrated with my dad and his whining about "how screwed he was" and "how his ass is on the line". Like I gave a damn about him and how screwed he was.

"Is that it? I'm sorry Eric that I missed my flight." I said sarcastically.

"What did I tell you? Call me Dad." I scoffed. "Yeah, right. Why would I want to that?" I said while glancing out the window to stare at the same thing I've been staring at for the past hour, corn.

"Oh wait, you think I feel grateful because you _usually_ remember my birthday? Is that it? I mean it's not like you called up and said " Hey Deena, you want to spend some time together?" I asked him scornfully at the fact that I was spending my summer with my father, who had gotten my mom knocked up at the age of 17 and then ditched her to watch her baby girl alone.

"Now the only reason I'm here is because, mom didn't want me at her wedding." I said feeling sad that my own mom didn't want me to attend her wedding. But then again I didn't want to witness her marrying "shithead Sherman", as I liked to call him to his face.

"Wrong. The way I heard it, you and what's-his-face don't even talk anymore. What's his name?" My dad asked as he made a right turn.

"Shithead." I answered automatically.

"I thought his name was Sherman." My dad said. I could have sworn he sounded a little amused by my nickname for _Sherman_.

"Yeah. Shithead Sherman. I told my dad as I focused my eyes on the road.

"You know you got a real attitude problem." My dad told me as he turned the radio off.

"Well then it must be genetic, _Dad_." I said putting extra emphasizes on the dad. Which seemed to piss him off I noticed with a smirk. He then reached into the backseat and pulled out the map he had thrown back there earlier. As he looked at the map as he drove I looked down at my all-black attire. I was wearing black jeans, black t-shirt and black flats. A lot of the kids at my old school always said it was a rare sighting to see a black girl dress so emo-ish. Even if I was light-skinned. I opened my compact mirror in my back pocket and looked at my reflection. Clear, tan skin. Naturally red lips and a really petite body and a C-cup, that somehow went good with my short height of 5'3 even though I was 14. I sighed.

'Where in the hell are we?" I asked with curiosity. My dad then put down the map and looked at me.

"We are now in Hemingford, Nebraska." He said as he turned the wheel of the car into a street filled with ambulances, police cars, and a big yellow school bus. What the hell? I looked out the window as I saw news reporters trying to talk to as many people as they can about some incident in Gatlin, which was 19 miles away from here.

"I'm gonna go look and see what's going on" I said to my dad as I hopped out the car and tapped a person on the sidewalk who was watching the whole incident.

" Um excuse me, but can you tell me what's going on?" I asked the lady as I heard the car door to my dad's white truck slam close. Great, mister tabloid writer coming to finally get a real story.

"Those children over there killed all the adults in their town," she said as she pointed to a line of children who were getting their mouths checked by a white-haired doctor right in front of the school bus.

"They were apart of some religious cult." She finished before she turned back to watch the scene unfold. As I looked at the children in line I noticed one in particular that stood out. Like me he was dressed in head to toe black. His outfit resembled something a preacher would wear. He has jet-black hair and really pale skin. I wonder what his face looks like? I thought. As if he read my mind, he turned around and looked directly at me. His eyes, I noticed, were probably as black as his hair. He stared at me and for some reason I couldn't stop staring back, I thought as I looked at this strangely attractive boy. He looked like he was around my age. Suddenly a woman around her late twenties or early thirties appeared next to the boy in black. She appeared friendly I noticed as I saw what she was wearing. A White t-shirt with some kind of writing on the front. I couldn't read it, and a jean skirt that stopped right at her knees. Her dark brown hair was cut right at the tip of ears and she had light brown eyes that seemed to express her…friendliness. The boy and I broke eye contact as he picked up a suitcase that I just noticed he was holding and they walked away. Suddenly some old woman on a pink bike wearing a matching pink outfit rode her way in front the bus demanding that the driver don't move. Everyone, including me and my dad, swarmed around to see what was going on.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled at the people. "Stop it! Stop it, don't you dare move one inch!" she yelled as she hit the front of the bus with her bony pale hand.

" Come on ." A balding police officer said as he made a grab for in an attempt to move her out of the way. "Let's get this thing out of the way" he said as he tried to take the bike away from her as she got off of it.

"Over my dead body!" she said stubbornly back to the officer. "You know perfectly well that if we let those children in our houses, we're gonna be dead like those people are!" she spat at the officer as she pointed t the children on the bus. Jesus, haven't those kids been through enough already. Here was this old bat trying to traumatize them even more.

" Come on Ms.B-" the officer said but was immediately cut off when slapped him in the face, knocking off his glasses. Suddenly the woman who was with the boy in black suddenly appeared and tried to calm the old woman down as every reporter tried to get closer to hear their conversation. Nosy bastards.

"! , haven't these children been through enough?" the woman questioned the old woman as she looked back at all of the reporters.

"The children?" said in a disbelieving voice as if she couldn't even imagine the woman taking the childrens' side. 'What about their parents? They murdered their own parents!" yelled back in the woman's face.

"Those involved in the killings are dead." The woman said as she put a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. I looked around to see how many people were here, when I saw the boy in black again. He was staring at with the most _disgusted_ look on his face. As if even thinking about her would make him sick to his stomache.

"You have a nice, big, empty house, why don't you volunteer like I am?" the woman asked . Ohhh so the woman was adopting the boy in black into her home. "What happened is over , over." The woman said as she put her arm around shoulder. "Come on." The woman said as she tried to get from standing in front of the bus.

"No! I'm taking my house, and I'm getting the hell outta her." said as she wriggled from the woman's arm and then stormed off on her bike as reporters followed her trying to get some answers about her accusations towards the children.

"And don't you try and stop me!" yelled over her shoulder. And hand then clamped down on my shoulder. I quickly turned around, startled, to see my dad standing behind me.

"Come on let's go find a place to stay for the night. There's gotta be a motel or something." He said as he led me away from the crowd and towards his black car.

"Whatever." I said as I trudged back to the car. Once I was inside I saw the boy in black leaving with the woman. He gave me a short glance, then looked away as he walked towards the back of a building. I saw my dad standing beside the car staring at the woman's shirt. Suddenly he pulled me out of the car as he dragged me with him.

"Hey! Where are we going?" I asked getting pissed off by the fact that he was dragging me around like a puppy.

"Just come on. I have an idea." He urged as he pulled me into the alley the woman had taken with the boy. Finally once we stopped I saw that we were behind a clothing store. I saw the woman and boy walk towards a shiny, vintage looking red car as my father yelled out for them to wait. The woman and boy both turned around to see me and my father walking towards them.

"Excuse me I'm trying to catch up here. I'm a reporter. You mind me asking you a few questions?" My dad asked the woman as she rolled her eyes. Are you fucking serious! He dragged me out of the car for this?

"Yeah, actually I do" The woman said to my father as she tried to walk away with the boy.

"Wait! Just one question!" My father said as he tried to keep up with the woman and boy as they started to walk away again. My father eyes drifted to the woman's shirt again. Is he really staring at her breasts _now_. I thought until I read the shirt. It said "Come Sleep With Me. Bed N' Breakfast" Ohhh.

"Do you know a place where we can stay tonight?" My father asked. "It's just my daughter and me." He told her. I noticed the boy I black looking me over. I quickly got self-conscious and looked at my black flats, avoiding his gaze. "We just want something real simple and comfy." He said to the now smirking woman.

"Pays to advertise, huh?" she said with a small smile.

"Do you have any vacancies?" my dad asked.

"Well I have two bedrooms, each with a twin bed for thirty bucks a night." She told my dad. I could still feel the boy's intense eyes looking at me as I looked anywhere except him.

"Great." My dad said with a smile.

"Follow me." The woman who I now know who's name is Angela, because of her shirt, said. My dad and I walked back to our car. Once we were in we followed the shiny red car to the bed n' breakfast.

"You like her, don't you?" I asked my father who was grinning after the conversation with Angela. He didn't say anything. We finally pulled up to a huge white house that had a small sign that read the same thing as Angela's shirt. Once we were inside, Angela showed us to our rooms. My dad's was right across from Angela's. My room was at the end of the hall, right across from the boy who's name I just learned was Micah. After getting settled, we all went downstairs for dinner.

"That was delicious." My dad told Angela as she picked up his and her plate.

"Thank you." Angela said.

"I'll help you clean the dishes." My dad said as he followed Angela out of the kitchen leaving me all alone with Micah.

"So…how old are you?" I asked him the first thing that came to my mind. He looked up at me with his intensely dark eyes.

"Fourteen" he mumbled to me.

"Same here." I said while playing with bracelets on my arm. There was an awkward silence before my dad and Angela came back from the kitchen. They came back holding a carton of vanilla ice cream and a plate of sugar cookies.

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you, who do you write for?" Angela asked my dad as she scooped Micah some ice cream. Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "The World Inquirer" I said with a chuckle.

"He's a rag man." I said causing my father to clench his fist under the table.

"Well yes and no, um, I used to write for News Weekly but the editor and I had some differences. I thought she was incompetent, and she didn't." my dad said to Angela.

"It just chalked up to mistakes." he said

"Is there anything you haven't chalked up to that?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Would you mind excusing us for a minute?" my dad asked Angela as he got up from his seat. "Outside. Now." I huffed in frustration as I got up from my seat and walked towards the front door with my dad following behind. O noticed that Micah was staring at me with a concerned look on his face. Once we were outside I turned around to face him.

"Alright now I've had it with you. I know full and well you don't want to be here with me, you've made that very clear, but I gotta tell you, you ain't no picnic for me either. And the last thing I need is for you to give me shit!" he yelled at me as he took deep breaths. "Please just give me a break"

"Why! Why should I" I screamed at him. I then lowered my voice. "You got my mom pregnant and you left her to watch me alone."

"Hey you listen to me now, your mother and me, we just couldn't make it work. We had our own plans."

"And that didn't include me." I said it more like a statement than a question because I already knew the answer. No, It didn't include me.

"No it didn't, as a matter a fact it didn't. Now I'm not going to bullshit this to you because I was 17 and I made a mistake. Now you deal with that any way you can. I'm still trying to figure it out. And if you can figure it out better than me that's fine, but who you are is up to you. Good or bad the choice is yours." He said looking at me to see if I was understanding what he was saying.

"Well if it's my choice, I'm on the next bus out of here." I said before walking off towards the road.

"Hey, hey, hey! You get back here!" My dad yelled as I stalked off. I saw Angela and Micah come out. They probably heard all of the yelling and came to see what happened. I saw Angela say something to Micah. He nodded and came jogging after me. I quickly picked up the pace. Damn, did she have to send Micah to come and bring me back. I was almost to the road when I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I turned around to see Micah.

"Hey, you shouldn't walk off. It's getting pretty dark, maybe you should come back." Micah told me, his hand still on my shoulder.

"Thanks. But no thanks. I'd rather go for a walk and get some air." I told him as I shrugged his hand away and continued to walk down the road.

"Ok, be careful." Micah then turned around and walked back to Angela's place.

I had been walking for and hour before I saw a sign that read **BUS STOP**. I sat down on the ground as I waited for the next bus to come. As I sat down I saw a girl in the distance riding a moped. She was coming from the same direction as me. Once she got closer I saw that she had blonde hair that went all the way to her waist, like me, and she had clear blue eyes. She was wearing a white sports bra with a pair of denim rompers. She sunddenly stopped I front of me.

"You with all the reporters?" she asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah sort of." I told her back.

"So, what are you doing?" she asked me as she looked around.

"Just waiting for the next bus." I told her as I looked and see If a bus was coming.

"Well if I were you I'd get some magazines. Next bus isn't until next Tuesday" She said looking at me apologetically. Great, the next bus wasn't coming till nest Tuesday. And today was Thursday.

"Well thanks for the tip" I said as I got up from the ground and wiped any signs of dirt off of my pants.

"Anytime, by the way my name's Lacey." She said as she held out her hand. I quickly took it and shook it. "I'm Deena"

"Cool we should hang out some time. It gets kinda boring here by your self." she said before she started up her bike and rode off. I then turned around and began to walk back to Angela's house getting ready to hear my father scream 10x worse than before.


	2. The Possession

Micah's POV

"Jedediah! Mordechai! Jedediah, where are you?" I yelled out into the summer night sky. It was really dark and my only source of light was a flashlight as I walked around the maze like cornfield looking for my friends.

"You guys, where are you?" I yelled again more quietly as I looked around for any signs of the bonfire Jedediah was supposed to make. The sky seemed to get darker the more I walked. It was making me start to remember when Isaac and Malachi controlled everyone, well the kids, and made them kill their parents and all the adults. It made me shudder. I suddenly heard a little rustling noise. It must be the wind. I repeated in my head as I continued to walk aimlessly in the tall stalks of corn. I thought about that guy and his daughter that would be staying with Angela and I for a while. The girl, Deena, was definitely the prettiest girl I've basically ever seen, but she seemed uncomfortable around me. Maybe I made her uncomfortable. Every time I look at her she looks in another direction as if avoiding my gaze. Maybe she doesn't even like me. I was then cut off from my thoughts as I heard another rustling noise. It sounded louder this time. I flashed my flashlight at the source of direction of the noise.

"Are you there?" I asked not knowing that something evil was about to attack me. "Mordechai?" I called out, but I soon saw that it wasn't Mordechai. It was…Him. He growled at me as I quickly turned around and started to run away from Him.

"No! No, somebody help me!" I yelled hoping someone could hear me. He started to gain up on me as I turned around and walked backwards. Suddenly I stumbled causing me to fall to the ground. I quickly got up and started to make a run for it, but he soon started to electrify me causing me to fall to the ground again.

"No, No, No!" I screamed hoping He would go away. He was now right in front of me about to possess me.

"NO!"I screamed as he entered me. The pain was unbearable as I gave out one more scream.

NO ONE'S POV

Suddenly a scream erupted and everyone at the bonfire heard.

"Whoa what was that?" said one of the guys.

"I don't know" replied Mordechai although he sounded a little unsure. A little girl with curly read hair who was clutching a doll walked up to him.

"What do we do Mordechai?" she asked as she stared up at him.

"We wait"

"For what?" the guy asked Mordechai, who turned his head to look at the boy.

"For He who walks behind the rows to show us the way." Mordechai said.

"And what if he doesn't" Jedediah shot back cockily.

Mordechai looked at Jedeiah. "He will. Isaac said-" "Isaac is dead!" the boy shouted at Mordechai. "He told us that when there were no more adults, that we would see the truth. Well where is it?"

"It is written. A leader will come from the corn and make us as one." Mordechai replied back in monotone.

"There ain't nothing out there Mordechai except for a lot of corn. Stupid, old corn. Maybe that's your truth." Jedediah said causing mordechai to look really pissed off. "Look you can hang around if you want to, but the rest of us are getting the hell out of here." Jedediah said.

"NOOO!" a voice screeched. Everyone turned to see Micah walking towards them. He looked distraught and out of it as he slowly made his way towards them. He turned and looked at Jedediah.

"He who walks behind the rows shall not allow it! Do you really think this was all Isaac's doing Jedediah? Do you!" Micah yelled causing Jedediah to flinch. Jedediah kept his mouth shut as Micah walked past him.

"Who hear thinks this?" Micah asked everyone. "Were we not given signs? Was that not enough?" Micah asked everyone again.

"But they found them." Jedediah said to Micah. "They found us. Jesus Christ Micah they were our parents."

"_They_ were adults! They were of that world and we have seen the way of the world and it is evil!" he yelled as he looked at everyone his eyes ablaze. "There is a power greater than all, and it is within us. But know it not, we have I eyes and see it not and ears but hear it not. I saw the light that came from the corn. He who walks behind the rows commands that we rid the land that all that defy the corn." Micah then stopped yelling and took a deep breath. "Go home and wait for a sign." Micah said before leaving as everyone else quickly followed.

DEENA'S POV

I had gotten lost a little while ago and had somehow ended up in the cornfield. I exited one of the rows and saw a group of kids exiting from the corn as well. They were all holding flashlights. They didn't seem to notice me because of my all black clothes. As I watched them leave I felt a light flash across my face. I turned my head and saw a blinding light be shone into my eyes.

"Agh" I said as I covered my eyes with my hands. I squinted in the light to see who was trying to blind me.

"Micah?" I asked the dark figure. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked me with his flashlight still on.

"I got lost on my way out to get some air." I told him saying the first thing that came to my head. He smirked at me.

"Funny." He stated.

"So what were ya'll doing with the flashlights?" I asked curiously as I shifted my left foot in the ground.

"Nothing,it's just fun to play at night." He said simply as he lowered the flashlight from my face.

"Right. So are you heading home now?" I asked him hopping he was gonna say yes. He clicked off the flashlight suddenly. "Sure" he said before walking away. I quickly jogged up to him so that I could keep up. We walked back in silence and with me once again looking at everywhere except Micah's eyes whenever he would steal a glances at me. Wow, this was a very weird day.

It was 1:00 in the afternoon when I finally woke up. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair deciding to wear it down today. As I walked downstairs I saw a note on the fridge as I walked into the kitchen in a long sleeved olive green shirt and red boxers, which are clearly for guys, that I had bought on a dare two years ago. It said that my dad went out for a drive, Micah was hanging out with friends, and Angela was at the grocery store. Great, I'm stuck in the house with nothing to do. I decided to go out and roam around town. Before I got dressed I called my dad and told him I was going sightseeing and I would be back around three thirty. He said that he was happy that I was embracing this vacation. Yeah right. I quickly got dressed in a black short shorts with a black tank top. I wore a black bikini top under my top and I slipped on some black flip-flops and walked out the door. I looked outside as the sun was shining bright into the sky. I shielded my eyes with my hands as I walked along a bridged road as I was walking I heard someone call out my name. I turned my head to see that Lacey girl from yesterday standing under a water fountain in a purple and yellow bikini with shorts.

"Hey Deena, come join me!" she yelled. It was hot and the water looked refreshing as I looked down at my sweaty legs. I quickly ran around the bridge and by the waterfall where I was instantly splashed by lacey. It soon started into a water-fight war as we got each other soaked in water. Wow, I guess I made a new friend. Once we got tired we walked around town in our soaking wet clothes. Not that any of the guys minded. They seemed to enjoy the fact of two hot teenage girls walking around in non-existent wet clothes. After we walked around we were now fully dry from the sun as it dried off our clothes. That's when a police car and an ambulance flew past us.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Lacey asked me with confusion.

"I don't know lets go check it out." I said as I grabbed her hand and we started running after the car. After running for a total ten minutes we finally reached the police car's destination. It was an ordinary white house. I didn't know what was wrong until I noticed two pairs of legs sticking out from under the house. I put two and two together as I gasped. Her house had crushed the woman! I shook lacey's arm as I told her to look. As soon as she did she gasped at the sight of the old woman's legs ticking out from under her house. We were both in shock as we watched the men lift the house up and get the dead woman from under there.

" This is scary. I think I'm going to go home." Lacey told me. She gave me a hug good-bye as she walked back towards the waterfall so she can retrieve her moped. I turned around and was shocked to see Micah and about five other children there just watching with smirks on their faces as the woman was getting carried away. Was it me or did they just seem….._suspicious_. Suddenly an old woman in a wheel chair came and started screaming.

"Oh my god, it's Ruby!" she asked, with a horrified look on her face. "It's Ruby! Who killed my sister?" she asked looking like she was on the verge of tears-and insanity. A police officer took her hand comfortingly.

"It was accident Ma'm." he said trying to reason with the old woman.

"No it wasn't. Not with those children around!" she said pointing an accusing finger to Micah and the small group of children behind him.

"She warned you." The old woman said looking around at the crowd of people, who had came to see Ms.Burns's unfortunate accident. "She warned all of you! What did you do to her?" she yelled at Micah and his friends, but she was looking directly at Micah. Micah turned and gave the woman a smirk as he simply stared back at her as if he was teasing her about her sister's death.

"Oh my god. Sheriff, I am not going to let this drop!" she said to the police officer in front of her. "Get me out of here." she said to the old man who brought her here as she tore her hand away from the officer. "You blind fools. You FOOLS!" she finally screamed as she was wheeled away. I watched as they lifted into the back of the ambulance truck. Suddenly my dad appeared in front of me. When did he get here?

"Look I want you to stay here while I go do something."He told me.

"Where's here?" I asked as I looked around in confusion.

"You know. Here! Wait why are you all wet?" he asked me as he looked at my damp clothes and hair.

"Oh I was swimming. There's this water hole down the way." I told him as I pointed down the road. "I met a girl named Lacey. We were hanging out." I said to him.

"Wait now hold on a minute. I don't want you hanging around these kids over here." He said to me. What? Yesterday when i returned home my dad gave me a long talk about how I needed to enjoy my vacation and make friends, and to stop acting like a whiny brat. Now he was telling me to stop talking to my new and possibly only friend. No fucking way. I scoffed.

"That's good ya know. first you tell me to enjoy myself and to make friend and now you're telling me not to. Why not?" I asked feeling myself getting pissed off with him for the fifth time in two days.

"Because I said so that's why." He said in a tone as if to say "case closed". Not even close.

"Why can't you trust me. Once!" I yelled but then remembering there were still people out here.

"No. You just do what I told you." and with that he walked away from me. I scoffed than slowly began to walk away when Micah suddenly started to walk right beside me. His hair I noticed was slicked back instead of how he wore it all messy when I first saw him. Nice.

"Another argument?" he asked me as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeaa, I can handle it, it's fine." I said. Something about the way Micah was suddenly talking to me just made me feel kind of weird.

"Ya know Deena, I used to have problems with my father to." he said with a small smile. It kinda looked like a smirk. "Adults are such hypocrites. It's like the moment a person turns nineteen they-they become this _thing_." he said while looking at me. I started to slow down my pace as I stopped walking and, for the first time since my first day, looked directly at him.

"What thing?" I asked with confusion.

"well with my father, if we listened to the radio. We sinned. If we talked to girls. we sinned. And every sin demanded beating...to chase away the devil." he finished looking as if it made him sick to think about his past life with his father. "And then one day, I caught my father, with the farm hand's wife," he said with a bitter smile. "sinning..most..vigorously."he finished with a bitter laugh. Oh my god, i thought feeling really bad for Micah, when suddenly something hit me.

"Were you glad when your father was killed?" I asked afraid of his answer. It made me uneasy. Micah then looked at me.

"The bible also teaches that, um, for everything there _is_ a season." he told me. I felt sick. What did he mean by that. And why didn't he answer my question? He then turned away from me and walked back to his friends ,who were patiently waiting for him, and left. Into the cornfield. As I turned and saw my dad leaving with Dr.Appleby I decided to go back to Angela's place. Maybe I can have some girl-talk with her. She seems like she's nice enough to. I walked the whole way back, enjoying the cool summer breeze as it lifted my now curly hair into the wind. As I walked aimlessly around town I realized I was now where I was when I first saw Micah. A cold shiver ran down my back as I looked around to be anywhere but this spot. I turned around and saw a bingo parlor. It looked about alright in there i thought as I walked towards the parlor. As I walked in the parlor a blast of cold hair suddenly hit my face. It was sort of refreshing i thought as i sat down at an empty table by the window as I watched the elders play bingo. There was something oddly comforting about watching them as they shouted "Bingo!". As I watched the people play I didn't know Micah and his friends were right across the street until I heard a scream. The old woman from earlier was in the street as her wheel chair stopped right dead smack in the middle. Then it happened. A big eighteen wheeler came and hit the poor defense less woman. Once it hit her she came flying right towards the window. I just stood there in shock as her wheel chair hit the glass causing it to shatter. A piece of flyaway glass cut the top of my arm causing me to shriek in pain. I looked around at the terrible scene in front of me. The old woman was now on the floor dead, with a shock looked was plastered on her face. Her wheel chair was five feet from her lifeless body as it lay in the broken glass shards. An elderly woman grabbed my bad arm to examine it. She quickly sat me down as someone called for the police. The old woman gave me a rag as I sat at the table holding my bleeding arm. I turned my head and looked at the broken window when I saw Micah and his friends. They were all staring at the parlor with smirks except Micah. Micah was looking at me and my bloody arm. He had a look of guilt on his face. Why would he feel guilty? I thought. I quickly turned away from his penetrating stare. suddenly appeared beside me.

"Come on dear, I have to take you to my office to get you cleaned up." He told me as he slowly lifted me up to my feet as if I was a porcelain doll. I quickly got in his car avoiding Micah's stare as he drove me to a small little building that I'm guessing was his office. We walked up the stairs as he lead the way inside the building. The lights were off when we went inside and he quickly flipped them on as he lead me to a desk with two chairs. I sat down and tried to control my tears as he pulled the huge piece of glass that was stuck in my arm. Finally he pulled it out and sat it in a tin pan as he took a cotton ball and poured some peroxide on it.

"This may sting a bit but it will keep your arm from getting infected." he told me kindly. He suddenly took my hand on my good arm.

"If it hurts to much just squeeze my hand." He told me gently. I instantly smiled a little bit. Wow I've never met a man as nice as this one. I squeezed his hand a little as he put the peroxide covered cotton ball to my wound. It didn't sting that much i thought with relief. Finally he took out a guaze and rapped it around my wound.

"There you go, and here," he said while picking up a small jar filled with multi colored suckers. "Take a sucker." He said. I looked in and saw that there was only two reds left. My favorite. I grabbed one and took the other one out to.

"If you don't mind the red suckers are my favorite. Can you save this for me?" I asked him nicely. He smiled warmly at me.

"Sure. Here I'll put it right in the middle so no one will see it." He whispered to me as he stuck the sucker in the middle of the sucker filled jar.

"Thank you!" I said giving him a one arm hug. We said our good byes and I walked out of the building and descended towards Angela's place. As I walked in I was soon backed against the door by Micah.

"Micah! Jesus you scared me!" I told him as he just stared back at me. He then grabbed my wounded arm and examined it. The glass had left a scar on my arm starting from my shoulder all the way to the end of my biceps. He looked at me and for once he looked, guilty and vulnerable. I was about to ask him what's wrong when he gently dropped my hand then left me against the door to think about what just happened.

It was now Sunday and I decided to go to church while my dad and Angela stayed home doing god knows what. Micah was once again missing. I walked up to the old building that was the church. Once inside I saw the many pews and decided to sit in the back pew because I didn't know if my all black attire would be allowed. I was currently wearing a black silk dress ,with 3 quarter length sleeves to hide my wound, that ended at the knee with black flats with a little bow on the front my hair was up in a tight bun. As the ceremony dragged on I just noticed that Micah was also in the last pew on the other side. I watched in horror as he pulled out a small knife and started to cut the doll's face up. I couldn't tear my eyes away until I heard a scream. I looked forward as a man wearing thick black glasses started bleeding really bad from his nose. The blood was just squirting out. Everyone noticed as the man desperately tried to stop the bleeding. His wife was now screaming as the side of his face looked sliced up and more blood started to pour out of the man's face. I looked back at Micah and the doll and then at the dying man. Micah! He was doing this. As the bleeding man slowly got up and staggered towards the preacher, who's eyes widened in shock, asking him to help him. I leaped from my seat and ran towards Micah.

"Micah what are you doing? Stop!" I yelled at him surprised no one heard me. Micah then fiercely turned and glared at me for a moment. I looked back at the man. It was obvious he was now dead, because he wasn't moving. The was checking the man's pulse by pressing his two finger to the man's bloody neck. That's when Micah got up from his seat and pushed me out of his way as he dropped the wooden doll on the floor. I picked the doll up with shaky hands as I examined it's face. The doll's face was like an exact replica of the man's minus the blood. It was completely destroyed and cut up. I dropped the doll and ran out of the church in horror of what I just witnessed. As soon as I was outside I started to take deep breaths. I couldn't believe Micah would…no maybe I'm just hallucinating because this can't be real. Micah wouldn't kill anyone…would he?


	3. It's Time

I was woken up by a scream at six o' clock in the morning. I bolted up from my bed panting at the sudden noise. I quickly pushed the covers aside as I ran downstairs. I was met with a teary-eyed Angela. I heard footsteps on the stairs and I turned around to see my dad and Micah, who I might add was wearing nothing but black boxers, came running downstairs.

"What happened?" I asked Angela as she tried to calm herself down.

"Well I-I went to 's office to giv-ve him something a-and he-e-e's dead!" she finally said before she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my god, did you call the police," my dad asked as Angela detached herself away from me.

"Yea, I called as soon as I saw his body." She stated as she looked like she was on the verge of more tears. My father pulled her into a hug. I looked at Micah who was staring at me as if he was evaluating me. After the incident at church, I had avoided Micah at dinner, making sure to avoid any conversation with him. I looked away. My dad was bringing Angela to the kitchen to get a glass of water. This was my chance. Because this was now the third fourth murder my dad was obviously not going to let me leave. As soon as he was in the kitchen I quickly ran upstairs into my room and slipped on my black flip-flops. As soon as they were on I bolted to the stairs and quickly ran out of the door. I ran as fast as I could to 's office. When I arrived there was caution tape around the whole building. I had to get in there and see what happened but the police officers would probably not let me go back there. I noticed they never loaded his body yet as I stared inside the empty ambulance truck. When two police officers walked out the building towards their cars I bolted towards the office door. As soon as I walked in I was faced with the gruesome sight of a stabbed . He was stabbed all over with different scalpels and knives. The jar of suckers had a blood-smeared handprint on it. The whole bottom jar had been cracked and every sucker in the jar was spilled out on the floor. When had he been killed? I thought to myself. It must have been around nighttime, I thought to myself.

"Hey you can't be in here. Come on lets go." A police officer suddenly appeared behind me as he lightly grabbed my arm. I allowed myself to be escorted away until I noticed something. There were a lot of different colored suckers except one. Red. The sucker I made save for me was gone.

"Wait, I need to see something. Please" I begged the officer to let me go back. He nodded but stayed close behind me. I got on my knees and looked through all the suckers. But no red. Someone took it. Maybe the person who took it was the person who killed . Wait, that's stupid. Why would a serial killer take a sucker after murdering someone? I examined everything again. Then I looked at the blood handprint. It was small, kind of child-like. But why would a child have blood on their hands?

"Come on miss, you have to leave." The officer said before grabbing me again. I was outside again as I watched to people from the ambulance truck go inside the office. They came out carrying in a body bag. I sighed. It's a shame that a man as nice as him had to die a terrible death. I pulled myself to my feet and walked back to Angela's place. I slowly opened the door and crept upstairs. As I passed Angela's room I heard a weird noise. I peaked into her room and saw her and my dad…_fucking_. Ugh! Sick! I'm scarred for life! Man, they're nasty mofos haven't they ever heard of locking the door? I walked back downstairs feeling sick to my stomache at the sight I just saw. I scoffed. Sinning most vigorously, I thought to myself, quoting Micah. As I walked downstairs I looked out the window and saw a dozen flashlights gleaming from the cornfield. Hmm interesting. I should check it out I thought as I looked at the digital clock on the wall. 9:30 p.m. it's not too late. I threw on some jeans and a black hoodie with sneakers as I walked out the front door and into the cornfield. I walked for a while until I could see the glow of lit torches in the distance. I walked a little closer to it, and then I saw a clearing. Micah and a large group of kids were in the clearing. Micah was talking while everyone watched in silence.

" And in my vision, I saw a circle of light." Micah said to the children with his hands up facing the sky. "And the lights moved faster and faster." He said. I noticed Mordechai standing five feet away from him as Micah talked.

"And in the center of the light, was a stalk. And a voice spoke commanding me to cleanse the stalk of its poison. To make it pure again." He said as he turned to a girl with unruly blonde hair. He then motioned for her to step forward. "Are you ready to join us Ruth?" he asked Ruth. The girl, Ruth, was brought up to Micah as a boy held her hands behind her back.

"I'm ready." She said looking a little scared to be in the presence of Micah.

"With the harvest moon tomorrow night," Micah said to everyone as I moved a little closer to hear him, since I had to strain to hear every word. " All reign of piece shall dwell upon the land and the sword of righteousness," Ruth's hand and Jedediah's hand was lifted so that it was facing each other but not touching. " So strike down the infidel." Micah then lifted up a huge machete that had a bunch of weird looking feathers attached to the handle. He then brought it down and sliced open Ruth's hand. I covered my mouth so that they wouldn't hear me gasp, and possibly throw up. He then lifted it again and did the same to Jedediah.

"Now, let Gatlin and Hemingford, be joined forever." He said to the crowd of children. "We are one." He breathed out. "We are one." He said a little louder.

"We are one! We are one! We are one! ," They all shouted as Ruth and Jedediah pressed their hands together and let their blood run down their arms. I got a little closer not knowing my entire left side of my body was sticking out of the corn.

"We are one! We are one! We are one! We are one!" Micah then abruptly stopped yelling. He turned his cold, hard stare at me. Crap.

"Come forward." He told me, but my feet stayed planted firmly on the ground. He then reached his hand out.

"Come forward." He repeated to me. I slowly walked towards him. As I got close enough in arms reach he put his hand on my shoulder and turned my body towards the other children. Everyone stared at me and I self-consciously looked down at my feet.

"This is Deena. She too has found problems among _them_." He then turned towards me. "Will you be a soldier for He who walks behind the rows?" he asked me. I glanced around at everyone. If I said yes I hope he wouldn't have to cut my hand like Ruth's.

"Do you wish to be as one!" he shook my shoulder to snap my attention back to him. He stared at me with his black eyes.

"Yes." I told him. He then turned to everyone.

Today was Tuesday. The day the bus was supposed to take me far away from this place. But…I decided to stay. Besides Lacey wanted to hang out and I really didn't feel like sitting on a bus for hours as it drove me back to my home. Right now Lacey and I were riding her moped to an old abandoned house. We finally stopped and we both jumped off so that she could park her bike against a tree.

"This is your favorite place?" I asked her with curiosity.

"Well sort of." She said as she began to walk to the abandoned house. For the first time in three years I was actually wearing clothes with color to them. I was wearing short denim shorts with a red tank top and electric blue flip-flops.

"Come on I want to show you something." Lacey said as she grabbed my good arm and dragged me to a ladder on the side of the house. My wound had healed into a thin pink scar, but it was still kind of sensitive and it still stung if too much pressure was on it. She climbed the ladder as I followed her up. Once we were on the top I looked down and saw we were a good 20 feet off the ground. I started to feel nervous because I was deathly afraid of heights.

"Don't tell me you afraid of heights." Lacey said with an amused grin.

"A little." I admitted sheepishly. Lacey giggled a little bit than looked off into the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful? That's why I love it up here. I could just look out and see myself out there," she said. She was talking about New York, because she told that she always wanted to live there. ", And far away from here." She added.

"Come on!" Lacey said smiling as she took my hand and led me towards the ladder. Once we were finally on the ground, much to my relief, Lacey suddenly tapped me on my shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" she said before running off into the cornfield. Oh no she didn't. I quickly took off after her. Damn that girl is fast. Every time I'm about to tag her she suddenly speeds up. I was going to have to surprise attack her. I quickly got on my hands and knees as I looked for her on the ground. Since I was being quiet I heard her run into the clearing. Now's my chance. I leapt out and jumped right on Lacey's back like a little kid begging for a piggyback ride. The sudden move caused Lacey to stumble and we both fell onto the ground the ground hysterically giggling.

"Ok we have to make a pact, we have to promise to always be friends." Lacey told me when we finally controlled our giggles. She lifted up her pinky and I wrapped pinky around hers.

"I promise." I said we both got up until I noticed something on the ground. I slowly bent down and picked it up. It was… an arm! An arm that had been cut off by the elbow. Lacey looked at it and shrieked causing me to scream. I dropped the arm. We looked around and saw a whole bunch of dismembered bodies that looked liked they were ripped from limb to limb. We both left and ran as fast as we could out of the cornfield. Once we were in front of Lacey's house we both panted for air.

"It must have been the bodies from Gatlin that they never found." Lacey told me.

"Yeah." I said agreeing with her. It seemed to be the only explanation for why there was a rotten and moldy _arm_. "I think I should get back home. My dad is probably looking for me." I told Lacey. We said our good-byes and I walked back to Angela's place. As son as I got home I suddenly felt really homesick. My dad and I have been avoiding each other so I never really talked to anyone except Lacey. I decided to call my mom. I pulled out my iphone and dialed my mom's number. She picked up on the first ring. I told her about everything. Micah, the deaths, Lacey, Dad, Angela and everything else I could think of. She was really good at giving me advice and I was glad to finally talk to my mom. Even if she did make me spend my summer with my unbearable father. We talked for thirty minutes until she had to get off the phone because her mom got buzzed down at the hospital, where she was a nurse at a hospital in Amarillo, Texas. When my mom got off the phone and hung up I clutched my phone to my heart. As I stared at my phone when a dark shadow loomed behind me I turned around and saw Micah.

"It's time Deena. The soldiers of the lord are ready to march." He said with a sinister grin.


	4. Oh My God

I was now in the cornfield with Micah as the other children formed a circle around a building where a town hall meeting was being held. They just stood there for a while as Micah and I watched. I hoped Micah didn't talk to me. During the whole time I was with him, after he retrieved me from Angela's place, I have not said one word to him. Suddenly one of the blinds to the windows was opened by the reverend of the church. He was looking at the children through the window. He then turned his head and said something to the adults in the room as he pointed to the kids out the window. Suddenly more blinds flew up as all the adults looked at the children. I saw some look scared as others looked shocked by the blank stares there were getting. Suddenly the older kids took out bottles of gasoline as the poured it all around the house and on the windows. I watched in horror as Ruth and two other girls lit matches and sparklers and they held it up to the window for the adults to see. Suddenly I could see that everyone was in panic. I had to stop this.

"No!" I yelled. But it was too late. The girls dropped the matches as the fire spread all around the church. I could hear the screams. I was about to run forward to help them when Micah suddenly grabbed my bad arm and pulled me back into the cornfield. I tried to struggle, but all he did was put both of his hands on my head and turned my body. He was making me watch the people getting killed by the fire that was now rapidly killing everyone. I looked closely and saw . She was the wife of the man that died in church. I remember seeing her yelling at people to help her dying husband. I closed my eyes as the screams got louder. People were yelling for help, except the reverend who was holding to him as he prayed. Someone tried to get out of the building by window, but Jedediah threw gasoline on him causing his arm to burn as the fire spread all over his body. The screams got lower until all you can hear was the crackling of the fire. Everyone in there was now dead.

We were all now gathered into the clearing by Micah. I made sure to walk far away from the other children. They all were creeping the fuck out of me. We were all now gathered in a semi-circle around Micah as he preached to us. He was wearing his all black attire as usual, but he had on the long yellow robe on over it.

"That was the funeral of those who have poisoned our world." He said to us as Mordechai stayed right by Micah's side.

"All the adults are gone." He said to us as he motioned for me to stand by him. I was now on his left side, as Jedediah stood right behind Micah.

"You are one with us now." He said to me as he turned and looked me in the eye, something I hated because of how dark they were.

"There is no other to come between us." He told me.

"Tonight, my brothers and sisters, is Harvest Moon."

He told everyone as he turned away from me. Thank the Lord.

"And the new harvest are as the sons and daughters of the one true father." Micah told everyone as he looked around at all the children and teens. "He who walks behind the rows! And tonight he calls on us to serve him." Micah told everyone with a smile.

"Deena, are you ready for the offering?" he asked me. Everyone looked at me awaiting my answer. I looked at Micah.

"Yes." I told him shortly.

"Then say it Deena! Say that you are one with us!" he shouted at me.

"We are one. We are one!" Micah shouted as everyone except me joined in. They were all shouting as I watched.

"We are one! We are one!" I soon joined in as we all repeated the saying. "We are one! We are one!"

"Give me your hand Deena!" Micah suddenly shouted at me.

"Raise your hand to He who walks behind the rows!" he said as he gave me the huge machete he used to cut Ruth's and Jedediah's hand. I lifted the knife as everyone kept shouting, we are one! I soon joined in when I felt Micah looking at e, waiting for me to chant with them.

"We are one! We are one! We are one!" I shouted with everyone. Micah then walked away from me and down the aisle that was made as the children moved out of his way. He kept his hand to the sky as thunder and lighting crackled in the sky. I didn't know what to do so I slowly followed Micah as I chanted with the other teens and kids.

"Silence!" Micah yelled as he motioned for Mordechai and Jedediah to open the corn casket to see whom our sacrifice was. Once all the stalks were removed I looked and saw that it was Angela and Lacey. They were tied up with rags in their mouths, which were quickly removed, as they struggled with the rope that was wound tightly around their wrists and ankles.

"Deena! Deena tell them to stop!" Angela yelled at me.

"Deena!" Lacey gasped out to me. Micah then walked right on Lacey's side as he looked down at her.

"She is the first to be sacrificed!" he yelled at me as the other children looked closer to watch me.

"Deena get me outta here!" she pleaded to me as she tried to wriggle out of the ropes. "You little bastard!" she snarled at Micah who simply glared at her.

"First cut out her tongue!" he yelled to me as he got closer to Lacey. "Then when here pitiful protestations are silenced," he yelled as he put a knife to Lacey's throat. "Carve. Out. Her heart!" he yelled in Lacey's face as Lacey began to cry.

"For god sakes, Deena!" Angela yelled at me.

"Each drop of their blood, shall nourish the seeds of new life!" he yelled as he walked away from Lacey and behind me. He then pushed me forward.

"Let the new harvest begin!" He then stopped pushing me until I was right in front of Lacey holding a machete.

"Deena please!" Lacey pleaded to me with tears running down her face.

"We are one!" Micah yelled as he put both of my hands and his on the handle. He then made me lift the knife so that it was raised high to the sky.

"Please!" Lacey gasped to me as she tried to get out of the rope's hold on her.

"We are one! We are one!" Micah yelled as everyone joined in.

"NO!" Lacey yelled as she tried to move. Micah kept shaking my hands as he tried to get me to bring the knife down.

"Micah, Stop it!" Angela shouted at Micah as he kept chanting with the other children and teens.

"We are one!" They all shouted. We all turned as we suddenly saw a blindingly bright light coming our way. It looked like a machine, a harvester. Everyone else, though, thought it was Him.

"Do it now Deena! He calls for it!" Micah said as he grabbed me again. He kept shouting we are one as the machine got closer.

"We are one!" Micah, the only one still yelling, screamed at me as the harvester got closer and closer.

"Deena please! We made a pact, you're my best friend!" Lacey yelled at me. I then felt like crying at Lacey's genuine voice. The harvester was now 10 feet from the clearing as it cut down all of the corn stalks. Everyone began shouting as they ran out of the way.

"The party is over!" An old Indian man yelled as he drove into the clearing, knocking over the bowls filled with fire. I then brought the knife down and cut Lacey's rope. I saw her breath in relief as she started to undo the rest of the ropes tying down her wrist and ankles. As Micah was chanting I then elbowed him, which knocked him down to the ground.

"Kill The OUTLANDERS!" Micah screamed at the top of his lungs as I began to cut Angela's ropes. The knocked over fire was now spreading across the clearing slowly. I then saw my dad hanging on the side of the harvester. He jumped down knocking three teens to the ground. Wow, way to go Dad. As I finished cutting Angela's rope, my dad came over and helped Angela get out of the corn casket. Suddenly, Ruth came at me with a spear, but I quickly grabbed it and knocked her to the ground with it. I then took the spear and tried to stab Jedediah with it as he tried to grab it.

"Deena, you and Lacey get out of here!" My dad yelled at me. I quickly dropped the spear and took Lacey's hand as we ran into the cornfield. Jedediah quickly picked it up as he chased us with it, but we were too fast for him. I looked back and saw the old man get stabbed in his side with an arrow. He clutched his side in pain.

"Get them, or we shall all suffer the consequences of he who walks be hind the rows!" I saw Micah yell as my dad started to run away from two teens as they chased him. I saw Ruth put a comforting hand on Micah. It was obvious Ruth liked him and for some reason it pissed me off greatly. As Lacey and I ran through the cornfield I could hear my dad and Angela yelling for us. I could also hear Jedediah gaining up on us. As we ran we were suddenly back into the clearing. Ruth and another boy stood in front of us. Lacey and I quickly turned around, but Jedediah stood right behind us. We were suddenly grabbed. We were dragged to Micah, who was standing right in front of the non-moving harvester, looking at us with a deadly look.

"Move!" Jedediah yelled at me and Lacey as he pricked my side with the spear.

"All right." I said as me and Lacey were pushed forward. We were both now standing next to Angela and my dad as Micah glared at us four. A couple of other children were standing behind us to make sure we wouldn't leave.

"Did you really think…that He who walks behind the rows…would allow you…to _escape_." Micah said to us, chuckling as if the very thought of escaping was blasphemous. Micah then tsk'ed at me as he walked slowly towards me.

"Deena, you disappoint me." Micah spat at me. "Now you must be treated like the others." He told me in a disappointed voice. I shook my head.

"Micah stop this now." I pleaded when suddenly, he smacked me across the face. I was in shock. He _slapped_ me! I wanted to curse him out so bad. To tell him he was going to rot in hell with hid fake-God. But I couldn't. I have never been slapped before, not even when I kept throwing it in my dad's face that my mom has a good job and he was a lowly tabloid writer. He never touched me. I felt tears rush to my eyes, but I held them in.

"You son of a bitch!" My dad yelled as he made a lunge for Micah, but Jedediah quickly held him back. Micah smirked.

"Silence!" Micah yelled as he walked away from me. As soon as he did Lacey put a comforting arm around me.

"You bas-" I was about to yell when I was ,again, hit in the face by Jedediah with a spear.

"Hey!" my dad yelled a he tried to lunge again, this time at Jedediah.

"Move it back!" A boy yelled at my dad as he pushed him.

"The blood of those who defy the corn must flow into the earth!" Micah yelled at all of us.

"Kneel!" Micah yelled at us, but none of us moved.

"Kneel!" He yelled again as we were all forced to the ground on our knees. Micah, who was on his knees to, lifted up the machete as he let out an agonizing scream. Suddenly, lighting stuck him as he screamed. We watched in horror as the wind started to get violent. That's when the harvester turned on. Micah didn't seem to notice as he kept screaming. The harvester lurched forward and slowly started to advance towards Micah. Micah, whose robe was now being pulled on by the harvester, started to squirm on the ground as he tried to get his robe out of the harvester. He screamed as he was dragged slowly into the harvester, but he kept clawing at the ground so that he could pull himself out. My dad then grabbed one of the boys and punched him in the face. I grabbed Jedediah's spears and hit him in the stomache with it.

"Go go, get out of here!" my dad yelled but I couldn't move. I watched as Micah was slowly being dragged into the harvester. Micah was screaming for me to help him.

"Deena please!" he begged as he started to cry. "Somebody help me!"

"Come on Deena!" Lacey called for me to come.

"Deena please you're my friend!" Micah screamed a she reached his hand out. "I was there for you! Deena please!" Micah begged me. I saw my dad taking the man out of the harvester. I looked at the ground and saw that gasoline was dripping from the harvester. Oh no it was going to blow up! I quickly grabbed Micah's hand and pulled him. Micah grabbed my hand with his and tried to pull himself up, but it was too hard, I was only using one hand because my arm was still sensitive and it might start bleeding. But I took the chance. I grabbed Micah with my other hand and pulled. I could feel my blood going down my arm. It wasn't enough though.

"Deena come on!" my dad yelled taking my arm and pulling me away from the harvester. His tug caused me to let go of Micah's hand. Suddenly Micah's face seemed to morph into this demon. I gasped and fell back onto my ass. Then the demonic face seemed to have just broken off. Suddenly Micah blinked and I knew he wasn't possessed anymore. I quickly made a move for his hand but it was too late. Then Micah's screams got louder and I knew it was now cutting up his legs. Then BOOM. The harvester blew up causing something to hit me in the face. The explosion caused me to fly back a few feet and it knocked the air out of me. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes and saw Angela, Lacey and my dad looking down at me.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked me as my dad lifted me up bridal style. All I could do was nod.

Man, my head hurt bad. I looked down at my arm and saw my blood had dried on my skin. Great. I looked over and saw that we were still in the clearing and the sun was coming up. I looked at the ground and saw little shreds of Micah's robe on the ground with blood splattered all over them. I quickly closed my eyes so the tear wouldn't escape. I saw that some of the corn stalks had been burned down from the fire. And then I saw the old man. He was dead, and his casket was made from the corn stalk. They had made a traditional Indian burial for him. I smiled sadly as I got out of my dad's arms and hugged him. I was for once glad that I was with my father.

I was now packing to go home. Lacey gave me her number so that we could keep in touch and always remember our pact. We even carved our initials onto the roof of Lacey's ,and now mine, favorite place. We put D.A.G.+L.C.H.=BFF :) But now I have to go home. I told my dad I needed to be home to recover from this experience. When my mom found out what happened she called me and we both cried together over the phone. I sighed my clothes were now packed, I thought as I looked in the mirror. Since the explosion caused something to hit my face I was left with a small scar on the left side of my face. It wasn't permanent, but it wouldn't be gone until August. And it was only the end of June. As I walked out of my room I saw that Micah had left his door open. I saw that his bed was black, of course, and he didn't have much stuff. I walked into his room and saw his basically empty room. As I walked to his desk I noticed something on the floor. It was an all black bracelet that said in white lettering, _To My Micah, From Mommy._ I held it against my heart and cried. Once I wiped my tears, I slipped the bracelet into my bag. As I walked downstairs I saw my dad waiting for me so that he could drop me off at the airport. Even though we drove here I needed to be away from adults I knew and on a plane. They always seemed to calm me as I looked at the clouds. We had to drive all the way to the next state since it was the nearest airport. I hugged my dad goodbye and quickly boarded my plane.

I was home for a week and was bored. Mom's new husband was a real dick to me. He tried to flirt with me! Asshole, I thought as I stared out of the window to my room. I had a nice sized room with a queen sized bed and walk-in closet. I also had a purple desk, which held my laptop. I also had a balcony with a small patio and a window seat where I like to write in my journal. I heaved myself up from my all black bed and looked at my purple and white striped walls. Maybe I could get a job at the hospital and I could be my mom's assistant. It would really keep me busy when I wasn't talking to my counselor. After the incident my mom forced me to go to a counselor and talk about my incident in Hemingford. Dr. La' Wren was a nice woman that sometimes just let me sit there until my hour was up or others she would sit there and let me talk up a storm. I touched my bad arm feeling the rough feeling of the gauze under my fingertips. I was glad that it was just my mom and I in the house right now.

"Mom" I called out as I walked downstairs. I saw that she was wearing her nurses' uniform and I grimaced. I really hope I wouldn't have to wear that if I started to work at the hospital.

"Yea honey?" My mom asked as she looked up from her newspaper and smiled at me.

"I'm like really bored right now. S there anyway you could get me like a small job at the hospital. Like I could be your assistant or something." I told her. She looked at me then smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." She said simply then went back to her book.

It was now a week later and my mom had gotten me a job as her assistant. I basically just watched over her patients whenever she had to leave to tend for someone else. I couldn't give them medicine though since I didn't really know what to do. As is sat in a empty hospital room I looked at the charts my mom just gave me. It was the chart for two patients that were coming. The first chart read that a ,12 year old girl name Arielle Lewis was coming in for leukemia. She's had the cancer since she was 10 and she was still fighting it off. I felt sad for the girl. I didn't feel like reading the other chart afraid it could say something a whole lot worse. My mom had gone downstairs to get the patient that was coming in this room. She had been gone for 10 minutes and I wondered what was taking her so long. Maybe I should look at the chart. I picked up the other chart and before I could read the name my mom opened the door. Behind her was a male nurse pushing in a bed that held a pale skinned dark haired boy around my age. His eyes were closed…and his legs were cut off mid-calf. He had some bruises on his arms. He looked exactly like..

"Deena, this is Micah Balding." My mom said to me. No! I looked at the chart and read it over. It said, Coma patient: Micah Balding. Oh My God.


	5. Six Months Later

I opened my iphone and looked at today's date. Today was December 10 2010, I thought as I walked inside the Amarillo Hospital District. I clutched my royal blue coat closer to me as I walked inside the hospital afraid of getting in trouble for being out of uniform. Today I was wearing my standard uniform except I added black tights, colorful jacket with matching hat and scarf. My gloves were a violet color. If Nurse Burma got a look at my outfit, she would surely send me home to change, even though it felt like fucking Antarctica outside. As I walked down the hallway towards the elevator I suddenly shivered. Micah Balding, the boy who had gotten possessed and had tried to kill me, my dad, and friends, was now in a coma and any day he could wake up. Micah has been in a coma for the past six months, I thought as I clutched my school bag. My school just let out for winter break this Friday, we also got a half day so my mom would be shocked to see me at the hospital at 12:30 p.m. maybe I should surprise her? As I exited the elevator on the tenth floor I walked towards room 1043 and suddenly stopped. What if Micah woke up today? Wait, that's ridiculous. I've been thinking the same thing every day for the past six months and Micah has not even flinched or moved an inch. I was worrying about nothing. As I opened the door I saw that Micah was, of course, in his coma-state lying on the bed. The bruises he had when he first came have now disappeared. He basically looked the same except for the one thing that was now gone from him. It was under his covers. His legs, well _stubs_, had been cut off mid-calf by the harvester before it blew up causing him to go in a coma. It had also left me with a scar that had finally went away last month, but if you looked closely you could see that there had been a scar there before. My arm also healed so I didn't have to wear that itchy gauze every day. As I sat down on the stiff blue chair, I opened my backpack and pulled out my journal. As I began to write I glanced at the black bracelet that was at the bottom of my bag. I quickly pulled it out so it wouldn't get destroyed. As I put it in my purse, I heard a strange noise. It sounded like a whimper. It was probably just the wind I thought with a grimace as I stared out of the window. It looked like midnight outside instead of 12:56 in the afternoon. I got up and moved towards the window. Once I closed it all I heard was dead-silence. I moved back to my seat as I began to write in my journal about my day and the things I had to do. As I continued to write on I heard another whimper. It was definitely coming from the other side of the room. Micah's side. I slowly sat my journal as I timidly walked towards Micah's non-moving form. As I stared at him I noticed his fingertips lightly move a little. Kind of like a twitch. Oh my god. I leaned a little closer to check his breathing. He seemed fine to me. Then I noticed his eyes moving like a twitch again. What the hell. I got closer when suddenly, Micah's eyes popped open. We stared at each others eyes for five seconds before I jumped back. Micah just laid there and blinked a couple of times, before slowly proceeding in trying to get up. I quickly walked back to him as I tried to get him to stop moving.

"Micah, be careful." I warned him as I helped him sit up.

"What's going on?" Micah demanded. As he looked around. He looked like he was getting dizzy, staring at the basically all white room. The only color in the room is the blue chair I had been sitting in.

"Micah calm down." I urged Micah as he looked at me with a seriously pissed off look.

"I don't want to calm down. I want to know why I'm here." He told me as he tried to get out of his bed. No, he couldn't see his legs now. It could probably send him into a state of shock.

"You were in a coma!" I blurted out. Oh god I wasn't supposed to tell him yet. Micah looked at me with a shocked look.

"6 months." I said quietly.

"What? I've been asleep for six months!" Micah yelled at me, as his face started to turn red.

"I'm going talk to a doctor." Micah said. I made another lunge for him.

"No! You have to stay in the bed." I urged him. Of course he didn't listen. He whipped back his blankets and tried to walk towards the door. But as soon as he slid off the bed he fell onto the floor with a groan.

"What the hell?" Micah said as he looked down. That's when he looked at his legs, well _stubs_.

"Where-where are my legs?" He asked me, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"Micah." I said his name as I walked towards him.

"No, this can't be happening. Nononononono!" he repeated as he put both of his hands over his ears. He shook his head back and forth as if trying to erase the memory of seeing his cut-off legs.

"Micah, give me your arms." I told him. I needed to get him back in the bed. It was bad enough he found out about his legs after just waking up, but if my mom walked in and saw him on the floor, I would be in so much trouble. Micah looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Micah, lift up your arms. I have to get you back in bed." I pleaded him as I held my arms out.

"No!" he screamed at me. " Where are my legs? Where are they!" he shouted at me as he looked around the room as if his legs would just pop up in front of him. I quickly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Micah you have to calm down!" I told him as I tried to get him up, but he was moving too much.

"No! just let me go. I want to get out of here!" He said as he started babbling over and over.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening!" he kept repeating as he tried to wriggle from under my grasp. I needed him to stop yelling or someone would walk in. Suddenly, without thinking, I lifted my hand and smacked Micah across the face. He jerked and then was silent. After the sound of my hand smacking Micah's face echoed off the wall, the room was dead silent.

"Micah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I pleaded to him. When he didn't move I took the chance, I quickly put my hands under his arms as I lifted him. Once I sat him down in the bed I noticed that there were tears rolling down his pale cheeks. That's when the door whipped open and there stood Nurse Burma A.K.A. Old, Evil Bitch. She took in the scene. Micah crying ,his cheek, which had a red hand mark on it showing that I had slapped him, and the covers that had been thrown at the foot of the bed so that it showed off Micah's legs.

"What is going on in here?" She demanded as she walked up to me. She quickly nudged me out of the way as she examined Micah's red cheek.

"Did you _slap him_?" She asked me in a outraged voice.

"I didn't mean to! He saw his legs and started freaking out. I couldn't get him to calm down and he kept moving around. It was all I could think of!" I pleaded to her.

"Well then you should have called a nurse to come and sedate him." She scowled at me. All I did was look down at my black boots. Oh crap! I just remembered I wasn't supposed to wear these shoes, or outwear clothes. Maybe she won't notice.

"What are you wearing?" She asked me with her back towards Micah. I spoke too soon.

"…um, well it was- " I was saying before she cut me off.

"Save it. You know the rules. No bright outwear during work hours from the staff. You have to go home and change or don't come back at all." She told me in a smug voice. Nurse Burma never liked me because she never liked my mom for some reason. I saw Micah look at me. I quickly looked down at my shoes again as I grabbed my backpack. I then left the room in embarrassment. God I hate that old hag. She's always messin' with me. I quickly walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My eyes looked distraught and my naturally tan skin is now light pink. Well my cheeks are. Oh man I'm blushing. I only blush real noticeably when I get really embarrassed. Kind of like when I had to do an oral report in English. I kept stumbling over my words as the girls in the back giggled at me. As you can guess I have no friends at my school. I never did ever since I started high school. As I threw some water on my face I contemplated whether I should come back to the hospital for a couple of days. I didn't know if I can face Micah tomorrow. As I walked out of the bathroom I ran into my mom. She looked worried.

"What happened? Nurse Burma told me something about you _slapping_ Micah." My mom said as soon as she looked at me.

" Ma it was not like that. Micah woke up and tried to get out- "

Wait! Micah woke up? Burma only told me that you slapped him. She didn't tell me that he woke up." My mo said sounding very confused.

"Yes ma, he woke up. What? You just thought I slapped him while he was still in the coma?" I said to my mom. "Micah woke up and tried to get out of the bed. Well, he fell and when he looked at his legs he started freaking out and babbling so I had to slap him so that he would snap out of it." I said taking a breath from the long sentence I just said.

"Well then what happened?" My mom asked me with wide eyes. She was like a teenage girl.

"After I slapped him, I put him back on the bed and that's when I noticed that he had tears coming down his face. That's when Burma walked in and she told me to leave because of my "violation of dress code" plus she's super pissed about me slapping him." I said quoting one of the rules. My mom put a comforting arm around me.

"Well I can't leave now so maybe you should just go home and then you can come back tomorrow." My mom suggested to me.

"Bye sweetie, I have to go." My mom said before giving me a kiss on the cheek then dashing down the hall to the designated room calling her. I sighed. Great, just great. As I walked in the elevator my phone buzzed and I saw I received a text from Lacey. Lacey and I still talked and texted each other even though we were far away. Lacey now went to NYU on scholarship in New York, the place she always talked about going to. It was nice things were taking a turn for her.

**Lacey: Hey, how's ur day going so far?**

I read the text and quickly responded. _DING!_ I saw that the elevator doors opened. I quickly walked out as I texted Lacey back.

**Deena: Not so good :( u will nvr believe wat happened 2day.**

Lacey quickly responded back.

**Lacey: Wat?**

I thought about it. Should I tell her about today's events. I rapidly texted her back.

**Deena: Well… Micah woke up from his coma. He started freaking out and I slapped him then got sent home.**

**Lacey: Wat! Plz tell me ur joking. **

**Deena: I'm not**

**Lacey: OMG I don't believe this!**

**Deena: Ikr. It's been one crazy day. I g2g.**

**Lacey: OK txt me later. Byee **

As I put my phone up, I started to run home when I saw lighting crackle in the sky. Man, I do not need my hair wet. I saw my house and ran full speed as I felt the rain drizzle on my blue coat. As soon as the rain got a harder I was on the porch of my house. I looked over in the driveway and saw that _shithead Sherman_ wasn't home. Good. I walked inside my house and walked into the kitchen to get a snack. I grabbed some chips and shoved them into my mouth. I thought about what I was going to do when I see Micah again as I walked upstairs and shrugged out of this uncomfortable nurse uniform and put on a white t-shit and grey sweatpants. I threw myself on my bed and grabbed my backpack. I looked around inside it until I felt the threaded bracelet. I pulled it out and looked at it as I read the message on it. _To My Micah, From Mommy_. I wonder when his mom gave him this. Does Micah know he's missing it? Does he even remember having it? I sighed. This was too much for one day. Good thing I have two weeks of winter break to try and fix it.


	6. Spark

***BEEPBEEPBEEP******* Ugh, I groaned as my alarm clock buzzed right in my ear. I looked at my clock with sleep filled eyes as I read the bright, flashing, and red lights. 5:30 a.m. It was time to get ready for work. I slowly got out of bed as I looked out my window to see that the sun was not up. When the sun isn't up, I shouldn't be either. I groaned as I hit my foot on my dresser. Damn, and that was my pinky toe. I groped around my room until I found the light switch. As I switched it on, I groaned again from the brightness of the lights. It felt like my eyes were gonna fall out of my head. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my nurses' uniform. Clothes like these should be more comfortable if they expect people to wear it for more than 7 hours. Once I was done getting dressed, I walked into my bathroom and began to brush my hair. My hair had grown a little so now it was at the end of my butt. Burma told me I had to either cut my hair or keep it in a bun. Cutting it was not a option so I grabbed my hair and twisted it into a low bun as I brushed my side bangs behind my ears. Of course it didn't stay and it fell in my eyes. I heaved a sigh as I brushed my teeth. Once I was done I slipped on some white stockings that stopped mid-thigh. My dress was a little above my knee, so I would have to be careful when I bend over. Wouldn't want to flash anyone my boy-shorts. Once I was fully dressed I walked down stairs at the smell of eggs and bacon. My mom and shithead were sitting at the kitchen table. Man, he's not supposed to wake up for another hour and a half. Why was he up so early.

"Hey Deena, you slept well?" Sherman asked me.

"Ugh" I said to him. I really don't like talking to guys who married my mom and then tried to flirt with me, her daughter, whenever my mom wasn't home.

" Hurry up and eat Dee-Dee we're running late." My mom said as she gave me my breakfast.

"Ma! You know I hate that nickname." I said with a scowl. The nickname had been cute when I was five, but I was 14 going on 15 in February. So why does she insist in calling me that?

"Oh hush. Hurry up and eat I'm going get you a sweater. It's supposed to get cold today." My mom said as power walked to the laundry room. Great, now I'm in here alone with shithead.

"You heard your mom, _Dee-Dee_, hurry up and eat." Sherman said, taunting me. He made me feel nauseous. I suddenly shot up from my seat.

"Ma! I'm not hungry can we just go now!" I yelled as I ran into the laundry room. My mom looked at me.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" She asked me uncertainly.

"Positive. Let's go!" I said while grabbing my snow-white sweater from her hands and putting it on myself as we both went to grab our purses. My mom kissed Sherman good-bye while I darted towards the front door so I wouldn't have to say bye to him. I can't believe my mom can't see how much of a pedophile he is. As I got in the passenger seat of my mom's black Lexus I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Finally my mom got in the car and started driving towards to the hospital. I cranked up the radio and listened to Rude Boy by Rihanna. I never understood this song. Why would she want a rude boy? She already had one and he beat the shit out of her. Whatever, it's still a good song though. My mom pulled into the faculty parking lot at parked the car. We got out and grabbed our purses as we walked into the main lobby. I saw a mother signing in a little boy who looked really sick and I also so Nurse Burma talking to Dr. Reeds and Dr. Marshall. When she saw my mom and I, she scowled at us as she turned her back to us. I rolled my eyes as my mom and I got into the elevator and pressed the number 10. We rode in silence as I listened to that annoying elevator music. Did the hospital actually think people liked listening to this music? Why couldn't they play some Rihanna, Justin Bieber, or Jay-Z that way I could enjoy the elevator ride for Christ sakes. _Ding_. The elevator doors slid open. My mom and I walked down the hall to room 1043. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked in with my head down as I walked to the blue chair and set my bag down. I saw that Micah was up and was staring at me.

"Good morning, Mr. Balding, did you sleep well?" My mom asked as she checked Micah's temperature.

"Yeah, I slept alright." Micah said in a small voice. Once my mom finished taking his temperature, she told me she had to check on Arielle Lewis. So now I was in a room alone with Micah.

"So…that slap yesterday, was that to calm me down or was it just payback for trying to kill you." Micah asked me bluntly with a glare. What the hell? What happened to him being all-quiet?

"It was to calm you down." I simply stated as I turned away from him. He was not about to make me feel guilty for trying to help him from going into a nervous breakdown.

"What are you even doing here?" he asked me as he turned and looked at me again.

"I live out here and I felt like getting a job here at the hospital with my mom." I explained to him as he looked at me with his black eyes.

"And coincidently you're my nurse." He said dryly.

"Yeah. Any more questions?" I asked him getting frustrated with all these questions he's asking me.

"No, no more" Micah said as he turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. This is going to be a long day.

It was now noon and Nurse Burma walked in with a tray of food.

"Here you go Micah, you're probably starving." Nurse Burma said in a fake-sweet voice.

"Thanks." Micah muttered as he looked at the tray of food with disgust. It was a tuna sandwich with mixed vegetables and a carton of milk. Man, I would eat school lunch over that crap any day. Micah picked up his fork and poked at his food with caution as if it was going to attack him. I don't know why, buy I found this funny. I started to giggle as Micah turned and looked at me with curiosity.

"What's so funny?" he asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, it's just that you act like the food is going to attack you." I stated as I kept giggling. Micah scowled at me, which just made me laugh more. When I finally calmed down I heard my phone buzzing. I grabbed my phone and saw I received a text from Lacey.

**Lacey: Hey wyd?**

**Deena: Nuthin much just watchin over Micah as he glares at me.**

**Lacey: I still can't believe he woke up. Has he given u any trouble?**

**Deena: He was asking me a lot of questions about why I'm his nurse but that's basically it.**

**Lacey: Man that must suck. Well imma about 2g2 class. I'll txt u later, byee**

**Deena: Byee.**

"Who are you texting?" Micah suddenly asked me. Should I tell him that I was talking to Lacey, the girl he told me to kill, to cut out her tongue and carve out her heart?

"Just a friend." I said quickly.

"I know your lying to me." Micah stated as he looked at me. Two could play at this game. I stared back at him with my dark brown eyes. My mom always said my eyes were like x-rays that could stare right into you. Just as I thought, Micah turned away. I smirk in triumphant. Then Micah looked at me again. He looked me up and down as if evaluating me.

"You know you look different then from I remember." Micah stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked him trying to figure out what he was gonna say next.

"I mean, you don't have that same dumb look on your face you did when you watched my legs get sliced up by a harvester. That's what I mean." Micah snarled at me as he sent me a death glare. What? I did help him. I remember grabbing him as the blood from my wound went down my arm. I remember him screaming for help. I remember when his face morphed into that demon and I…let his hand go as I watched him get dragged. Oh my God. I suddenly felt like crying. How could I do that. I just let Micah's hand go and now he'll never walk again. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." I said as I felt a sob rise up from my throat. No, I can't cry now. Not in front of Micah. I noticed that Micah wasn't saying anything. I looked up from under my bangs to see that Micah was again looking at me. His face had guilt written all over it. I suddenly got up from my seat.

"Can we not talk about this." I said it as a statement, since I was not expecting him to answer. I walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the small bottle that read sedative. I took out a syringe and began to put the medicine in it. I had learned how to give the patients sedatives three months so I knew what I was doing. Micah's chart said that he had to get a sedative every day and this was going to be his first one. Great, knowing Micah he was going to be difficult and squirm all over the place.

"What are you doing?" Micah asked with fear in his voice. I would be scared to. The needle on the syringe was huge and kind of painful when you get the sedative the first couple of times.

"Please don't give me that. I don't want to go to sleep!" Micah pleaded as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Micah you need the sedative." I explained to him as I tried to take his arm.

"No I don't! I don't need it! You're just trying to give it to me because I made you mad." He said as he tried to dodge me again.

"Please, I'm begging you! I don't want a sedative" He pleaded again. While he pleaded me I took the chance and grabbed his arm. I firmly gripped it since he kept moving it so much.

"Please don't." He pleaded one last time. I was almost not about to do it, but I knew that if Burma found out Micah didn't get his sedative, she'll be sending me home fired with a sedative up my ass.

"Sorry" and then I injected Micah with the sedative in his upper arm area. He let out a loud cry, which was reduced to a soft whimper. Finally he stopped moving and was now sleeping. I took the needle out of Micah's arm and sat it down on the desk next to the bed. I then walked over and got a cotton ball out of the jar. I went back to Micah and I cleaned off the area where I had given him his shot. Once I was done I grabbed the syringe and brought it to the sink. I took the needle out and threw it away as I cleaned out the syringe. Once I was done I went back to the blue chair and started to play tap tap revenge, when my mom walked in the room.

"You gave him the sedative?" My mom asked with a smile as she looked at Micah's sleeping form.

"Yeah." I said as I glanced at my mom from my phone.

"I heard him scream down the hall. Just needed to make sure you did it right." She explained as she looked at Micah's arm.

"Oh, well yeah I'm pretty sure I did it right." I said getting up from my seat and pacing the room. I could never sit still for a long-periods of time and I constantly had to get up and walk around. I walked back and forth as I watched my mom take Micah's untouched and uneaten food out of the room.

"Micah should be out for the next five hours, so I'll come back in a couple of hours to check his temperature." My mom told me as she exited the room. What I supposed to do for five hours while I wait for Micah to wake up so that he can keep trying to make me feel guilty. No, thanks.

***Five Hours Later*******

I looked over at the digital clock on the desk as I read the numbers over. It was 5:24 and I was starting to get sleepy. All I did for the past five hours was walk around in the room, go to the vending machine, and play different apps on my phone. What a _fun_ day. I looked over at Micah who was beginning to stir. His eyes opened slowly as he began to rub them in his sleep-filled haze.

"Well good evening Micah." I said as I walked over to him and put my hand on his forehead. He was really warm.

"Good evening…um.. Deena? Is that your name, I can't remember." Micah told me as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, it's Deena." I told him as I helped him get comfortable on the bed.

"Jesus, that shot hurt." Micah complained as he rubbed his arm. " And why is the needle so big?"

"I don't know, Micah, but stop complaining." I pleaded as I rubbed my temples. "I'm getting a headache."

"Well no ne is forcing you to stay here," Micah snapped at me.

"You're right. No one is forcing me to stay here because I choose to stay here. And I'm going to be staying here for a long time. So you better get used to it or just go to another hospital!" I yelled back before covering my mouth with my hands quickly. Man, there I go blurting without thinking. Micah stared at me with wide eyes before turning away.

"Micah, I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean it! I just blurted without thinking." I said to him hoping he wouldn't tell Burma about what I said.

"It's alright. I know I've been kinda difficult for you to deal with." Micah said with his head down.

"It's still no excuse for me to say that to you." I said as I walked over to Micah and hugged him. He seemed startled at first, but he quickly hugged me back. We just sat there for a while until I realized something. If any staff members walk in here, they would probably think there was something going on between Micah and I. Any relationship like that was strictly prohibited and if I was caught I would be immediately fired. I quickly removed myself from Micah's arms. He looked hurt by the way I just moved from him.

"If we get caught like that I could get fired. So we're gonna have to be careful." I told him as I processed what he was going to do.

"Micah? Say something." I urged at Micah as he just sat there,

"It's alright. Wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Micah said in a small voice as he looked away from me.

"Micah-"

"Hello Micah nice to see you awake." My mom said in a happy voice as she carried in some fresh sheets and…a wheelchair.

"Deena, I'm going to need you to put Micah in the wheelchair, so I can change his sheets." My mom said as she removed the blanket off of the bed. I reached my arms out and grabbed Micah under his arms. I lifted him off the bed as I brought him to the wheelchair. Once he was comfortable my mom told me to take Micah around the hospital and let him learn how to use it. We were both now at the end of the hallway.

"Ok Micah so all you do is put your hands on the wheel and push. Very simple. Now try to do it." I told him as I stepped aside to make sure he has enough room. I watched silently as he put his hands on the wheels and began to push like I told him to do.

"Hey, you got it!" I said as I quickly walked right beside Micah.

"I know right. I'm just a natural." Micah said cockily as he grinned at me. I burst out laughing and soon we were both laughing loudly in the hallway.

"Come on, my mom should be done with your sheets so we can go back now." I explained to Micah as I began to walk back to the room.

"Wait, that's your mom?" Micah asked giving me a confused and lost look. He looked like a really cute with the confused look on his face.

"Yea. You couldn't see the resemblance?" I asked him. Most people already knew ,as soon as they saw me, who my mom was if they know her.

"I never really looked." Micah said as we walked, well I walked he rolled, back to the room. Once we were back into the room I could feel Micah look at me. He then looked at my mom and I knew he was looking at the resemblance. I was basically the shorter version of my mom. I got everything from her, except her really tall height of 5'8.

"Oh you two do look alike." Micah stated as he looked at me again.

"What?" My mom asked as she looked at Micah and I.

"Micah just now realized you're my mom." I said with a grin.

"Well Micah, I am in fact her mother." My mom said as she slung her arm around me. "Isn't that right Dee-Dee?" My mom asked as she tried to embarrass me.

"Dee-Dee?" Micah said as he started laughing at my ridiculous nickname.

"It's not funny!" I yelled at Micah, which made him laugh harder.

"Ok you too calm down." My mom told us as she began to leave the room.

"Micah it's getting close to your bedtime so it's time for you to get your sedative." My mom told him as she walked out of the room. As soon as she said the word "sedative" Micah stopped laughing and, if possible, got even more pale than usual.

"Do I have to get a sedative again? What happened to just counting sheep?" Micah asked as he shuddered at the thought of getting the painful needle in his arm.

"It'll be alright. Just don't be so paranoid about it." I told him comfortingly as I kneeled in front of him and gave him a friendly hug. I then moved back.

"Come on, let's get you back in bed." I said to him as I lifted him up from the chair and carried him to the bed.

"I feel like a infant every time you pick me up." Micah grumbled as I sat him down on the bed.

"Oh hush." I said as I pulled the fresh blanket from the foot of the bed and handed it to Micah. I was about to get up and go sit back down in the blue chair when I felt a tug at the bottom of my uniform. I turned and saw Micah holding on to my outfit as he looked up at me.

"Can you stay with me for a little while?" He asked as he tried to pull me again.

"I am. I'm going to be sitting right in the blue chair." I told him as I pointed to the chair.

"No, I mean can you stay with me, here." He said while patting the spot next to him. The bed did look surprisingly comfortable and I was getting kind of tired.

"Um, sure." I said as I kicked off my shoes and slid right next to Micah. As I was getting under the covers I felt Micah sling his arm around my neck at lean his head on my shoulders. As I was starting to get comfortable I heard the sound of footsteps. Crap! It was probably Burma doing her nightly check-ups. I quickly jumped out of the bed causing Micah to fall on his side.

"Hey! What the hell?" Micah asked as he got up into seating position.

"Burma is coming. If she catches me in your bed I'll be in so much trouble." I quickly explained to him as I slipped my shoes back on. I quickly bolted to the chair and as soon as I sat down the door opened. Standing there was Nurse Burma walking in with the sedative. If she was giving the sedative, Micah would surely be in tears when she was done. Patients always say it hurts a lot more when Burma is giving it to them.

"Hello Micah. Ready for your sedative." Burma asked as she began to fill the syringe with the medicine.

"Why do I need the sedative?" Micah asked as he tried to stall Burma.

"Well you've just woken up from a six month coma and we need to get you to sleep with the sedative. Anyone who has been sleeping for six months will not want to go back after they just woke up." Burma explained to him as she put the medicine down. She picked up the syringe and walked towards Micah.

"Wait! Can Deena give it to me?" Micah pleaded as he tried and failed to back away from Burma.

"No." Burma said shortly the grabbed Micah's arm. I watched as she injected him. Micah's face turned red as he tried to hold in a scream. Tears were streaming down his face and I started to get really pissed off. Couldn't Burma see she was making him cry? Finally when Burma was done torturing Micah, I ran to him to make sure he was alright. Once Burma left Micah was a couple seconds from falling asleep.

"Micah, are you ok?" I asked as I wiped his tears away. He shook his head no as I wiped his cheeks. He wasn't as red as he was before but he still had a cute pink color on his cheeks.

"Nice blush." I commented to Micah. He chuckled quietly.

"Thanks." He said meekly as he put his arms around me. I stayed at the side of the bed as Micah continued to lay his head on me.

"Micah?" I called out to him, but saw that he was now sleeping peacefully. I smiled softly as I slowly detached myself from his arms and laid him down. After I laid him down I turned off the lamp in the room so that the only source of light were the streetlamps outside as the glowed in the room. I looked down at Micah's sleeping form. I really wanted to jump right in bed with him and go to sleep next to him, but I knew that if I was caught I could get fired and I actually liked this job, on some occasions. Without thinking I leaned down and gave Micah a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night." I whispered into his ear. I watched as a small smile appeared on Micah's lips and I smiled too. I than leaned down and gave him a peck right on the lips. Even though it was for 2 seconds, I felt some kind of spark. And even though he was sleeping, it was still the best experience of my life.


	7. Love

MICAH'S POV

I woke up at nine in the morning expecting to see Deena already in the room, but I was alone. Where was she? I thought she would already be in the room sitting in the blue chair. As I looked around I thought about this weird dream I had. It was a dream that Deena had _kissed _me. It was a small peck on the cheek and then my lips. It felt so real. I could actually feel the tingle on my lips. It was awesome, but just a dream. I pulled my covers back and glared at my stubs. As I stared at them I started to think of the night it happened.

_***Flashback**__** ***_

"_Did you really think…that He who walks behind the rows…would allow you…to _escape_." I asked Deena, Lacey, Angela, and Deena's dad. Did these blasphemous fools really think they could escape Him? I chuckled. I tsk'ed at Deena as I walked up to her._

"_Deena, you disappoint me." I spat at her. "Now I must treat you like the others." I told her in a disappointed voice. I watched as Deena shook her head._

"_Micah stop this now." She leaded, when suddenly I snapped. I raised my hand and smacked her across the face. She stood there in shock. I watched s she tried to hold in her tears._

"_You son of a bitch!" Her dad yelled as he tried to lunge at me. I watched in satisfaction as Jedediah grabbed him to keep him from attacking me. I smirked._

"_Silence!" I yelled at them. As I walked away from Deena, I saw Lacey put her arm around Deena and tried to comfort her._

"_You bas- " Deena was about to yell but she was immediately cut off by Jedediah, who had hit her across the face with one of the spears._

"_Hey!" Deena's father yelled as he now made a lunge for Jedediah, but another boy again pulled him back._

"_Move it back!" The boy yelled at Deena's father as he pushed him back._

"_The blood of those who defy the corn must flow into the earth!" I yelled at the outlanders and Deena._

"_Kneel!" I yelled at them, but none of them moved._

"_Kneel!" I yelled again as they were all force to the ground. I lifted up the large knife as a blue lighting bolt struck me as I was on the ground. The pain was excruciating. I screamed louder as He and I screamed, but for different reasons. I was screaming out in pain, but He was screaming in pleasure as the power surged to him. As I was screaming out in pain I felt a tug on my robe. I turned around as I saw the harvester slowly pull me in. I quickly dropped the knife as I tried to tug on my robe as it was getting torn to shreds. I turned and saw Deena._

"_Deena please!" I yelled out at her as I began to cry. I was getting sucked in more. "Somebody help me!"_

"_Deena please you're my friend!" I screamed out at her. "I was there for you! Deena please!" I begged to her. I watched as she looked around. Her eyes stopped on the harvester. I turned my head and saw the gasoline. Oh man, it was going to blow up. I reached my hand out again. Once Deena took my hand she started to pull me, but so far I wasn't budging. She was only pulling with one hand, because the flyaway glass had cut the other one. She hen used both hands to try and pull me and I could see the blood from her wound running down her arm. I felt her blood in my hands as she tried to pull again. That's when I felt the demon inside me try to escape like the coward he was. I felt my face morph into that disgusting creature's face. Deena gasped and fell back from shock. I felt Him escape my body. Once he was gone I tried to claw at the ground, but I was soon sucked in. I began to pray to the God I forgot about years ago. While I was praying for a miracle I felt the blades cut my legs. I let out a loud scream of anguish then…__**BOOM**__. The harvester blew up. Something hit me in the head causing me to black out._

_***end flashback***_

"Micah? Micah, are you ok?" A voice asked me. I looked around and saw Deena standing in front of me with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yea, I'm fine." I told her as I blinked a little so that my eyes could focus again.

"You sure? You just were kind of out of it." She explained to me as she slid off her sweater and threw it on the blue chair.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Trust me I'm fine." I reassured her. She looked unsure, but let it drop.

"Hey are you hungry?" She asked as she picked her purse up from the floor.

"Yeah, I'm starving actually, but I don't want to eat anything from here." I said as I shuddered at the thought of eating anything from here.

"I figured that so I brought you something." She told me with a smile as she dug into her purse.

She then pulled out something that was wrapped up in napkins. It actually smelled like edible food.

"Here you go, some _real_ food." She told me as she handed me the food. I unwrapped it hastily and saw that it was three strips of bacon and two slices of toast. Oh thank god!

"This looks delicious." I told her as I began to eat my food. "Thank you!" I told her. She began to giggle.

"Your welcome." She said as she gave me a kiss on my forehead. I instantly stopped eating as I thought about my dream. I looked at her naturally red lips. I wonder if she would get mad if I just grabbed her and kissed her.(A/N trust me Micah I don't think she'll mind ;) I know I wouldn't)

"Micah, what are you looking at?" Deena asked as she looked at me. I forgot I was staring at her. I quickly looked away to hide the blush I was sure was showing up on my cheeks.

"Nothing." I said quickly. I noticed that Deena looked kind of sad as she stared off into space. What was she thinking?

DEENA'S POV

I stared around the room to avoid looking at Micah. Did he remember the kiss? If he did, did he like it. I mean I know it was only a 2 second peck, but I still felt something. He obviously didn't fell it though. As Micah ate his food, silently, I contemplated the kiss. Maybe I should have never kissed him. The whole thing plagued me last night. All I dreamed about was the kiss. At one point in the dream we did a lot more than just kiss. The very thought of _that_ dream made me blush. Micah and I were finally becoming friends, but that stupid kiss is just going to mess everything up. Suddenly I felt something hit my forehead. I looked down and saw it was a crumb from the bread. I looked at Micah who was staring at me with a sly smile.

"Sorry, it slipped from my hand." He said innocently.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I said with a chuckle as I picked up the tiny crumb and threw it at Micah. I missed him by twenty feet. He burst out laughing.

"I thought you would have better aim, _Dee-Dee_." He said taunting me. Oh no he didn't. I quickly jumped up from my seat and ran at Mich. I jumped on the bed and pinned Micah down.

"I should call you that more often if you're going to do this." He said with a grin. I quickly jumped off of him as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, you're blushing!" He exclaimed as he pointed to my cheeks. I quickly brought my hands up to my cheeks.

"It's cute." He commented as he moved my hands from my face. As he held my hands in his I looked down feeling kind of nervous. Suddenly Micah grabbed my face and crashed his lips to mine. I was shocked at the sudden movement, but I quickly got into the kiss. (A/N of course you did ,it's Micah!) I felt bold and decided to deepen the kiss. In the middle of the kiss Micah suddenly pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I've, um, never done this before. I've never been with a girl." He said shyly. He tried to turn away, but I quickly grabbed his chin and turned him back to me.

"It's easy." I told him as I kissed him again. "Just follow along with me." I told him as I deepened the kiss again. He was a quick learner, I thought as I felt his arms encircle my waist to pull me closer. I felt Micah's tongue against my lips, begging for entrance. I quickly granted it to him as we made out on the bed. I ran my fingers through his hair as the kiss started to get more heated.

"What's going on?" A voice yelled. We quickly detached ourselves from each other as we looked at the intruder. My mom stared at us in shock as we panted for air.

"Deena, you know better." My mom scolded me.

"Mom I'm sorry." I told her hoping she wouldn't ground me. I looked at Micah and saw that, like me, he was panting. His cheeks were also a light pink and his lips were pink from kissing me so hard. I put my fingers to my lips. Best kiss ever.

"Now I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but really! Can't you two control your hormones?" My mom asked us. We both didn't know what to say.

"Just control yourselves when you're alone. You know if Nurse Burma was to catch you we'll **both **be fired." My mom told me.

"Sorry." Micah and I said at the same time. My mom looked at me then cleared her throat. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked her.

"You might want to get off the bed." She told me. Oh yeah. I quickly jumped up from the bed and smoothed over my uniform.

"Now I'm about to leave, you think you two can control yourselves?" My mom asked us causing both Micah and I to look away in embarrassment.

"Yes ma, we'll be fine." I told her as I sat down at the blue chair.

"Ok." My mom then walked out of the room leaving Micah and I alone in a sexually frustrated room. I really wanted to go back over there and kiss the hell out of him, but my mom was right. If Burma walked in then I'll just make my mom lose her job, and I did not want that to happen. I tried to get comfortable, but this stupid uniform kind of limited my movements.

"I'm going to go change out of this uniform. I'll be right back." I told Micah.

"Hurry up, I don't like being alone." He told be causing me to chuckle.

"Ok." I then walked out of the room and into the hallway. I needed to find my mom because she has my clothes. As I was turning the corner. I saw Burma and my mom taking to each other. I quickly backed up so that they wouldn't see me. I listened to their conversation, but not before making sure there was no one in the hallway.

"You better control your little hormonal daughter or you can kiss your job good-bye." Burma snarled at my mom with a smug smile, as if it brought her great pleasure to know that my mom's job was in danger, because of me.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." My mom pleaded to Burma as Burma looked at my mom as if she was trash.

"It better not happen again because I don't want to walk into that room and see your daughter _making out_ with the patients." Burma said. She said making out as if it was a dirty word. Burma then walked away from my mom, whose head was bent down looking at the floor.

"Hey ma, what's up?" I asked her, making sure I showed no sign of eavesdropping on her conversation.

"Oh nothing." My mom said as she smiled at me, but it seemed forced.

"Ok, well do you have my clothes, I want to change out of this uncomfortable thing." I said while pointing at my uniform.

"Yeah, your clothes are in my purse and your shoes are right next to it. My bag is in the lounge right down the hall." She said while pointing at the room that was at the end of the hall. The sign on the door read faculty lounge.

"Ok thanks." I said then began walking down the hall. Once I was in the room I saw that there was no one inside. I walked to one of the chairs and saw my mom's big black purse on it. I grabbed it and took the clothes out. It was a long-sleeved black and white horizontal striped shirt and she also packed my favorite blue skinny jeans. I grabbed my clothes and the black boots on the side and darted into the bathroom. The sooner I get out of these clothes the better. Once I was done getting dressed, I took my hair out of its bun and left it down. My hair was in its usual curls so I couldn't do much with it. As I was putting my uniform into my mom's purse I felt a presence behind me. I quickly turned around and was face-to-face with Burma.

"Um, hi." I said trying to be friendly. Burma didn't crack a smile. She just kept glaring at me. Ok this was stupid. I tried to walk past her, but she put a death grip on my arm with her wrinkly old hands.

"You listen and you listen good. If I catch you and Micah doing inappropriate things again, your mommy's job will be history." She told me with a smirk.

"Also, you might want to be a little sneakier when you listen on peoples' conversations." She told me before turning on her heel and walking out of the room. How did she know I was listening? I shook my head as if trying to erase what just happened. I walked back to Micah's room and opened the door. As I walked in I noticed that Micah was sleeping. Jeez was I gone for that long? I walked over to him and leaned down to make sure he was comfortable. All of a sudden, Micah's eyes popped open and he leaned up and gave me a kiss on the lips. I laughed.

"Very sneaky." I commented as I perched my self on the side of the bed.

"I know." Micah said as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He tried to kiss me again, but I pulled away.

"Micah, you heard what my mom said. If Burma catches us, my mom and I will both lose our jobs." I told him.

"Sorry, I just want one more kiss, please?" Micah asked, well more like begged, me. I couldn't resist him. He just looked so cute right now. I sighed.

"Ok." I then leaned in and kissed Micah, loving the feeling of our lips touching. His lips were so soft and I couldn't stop kissing him. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. I heard him moan as my tongue entered his mouth. As we were making out, I felt his hands at the bottom of my shirt. He hesitantly slid his hand up my shirt. I then stopped kissing him as I began to kiss his neck.

"Deena" Micah moaned my name as I kissed his neck. I was pretty sure he would have a hickey when I was done, but my common sense went out the window as soon as we kissed. Micah moaned again, and it was really turning me on. I then felt two hands come down hard on y shoulders. As soon as the clamped down on me I was pulled back. Whoever it was almost knocked me onto the floor. I looked at Micah and saw he was looking at the person with a shocked look. I looked up and saw Burma. Holy shit, what did I do? I just cost my mom her job.

"You are a real hard headed girl. I tell you to do something and you do the exact opposite." She spat at me.

"I'm so sorry, please I'm begging you don't blame my mom for this." I pleaded to her as I stood up.

"It was my fault. I kissed Deena." Micah suddenly piped up causing me and Burma to turn and look at him. What did he just say? As far as I'm concerned I kissed him. Not the other way around.

"Please don't yell at Deena." Micah pleaded to Burma as we both waited to see her reaction. She finally heaved a sigh.

"Fine, I won't fire you or your mother, but you are not to see Mr. Balding again. I'm transferring you to another room and I am to be his nurse during his stay." She told me as she smugly smirked at me.

"What?" Micah and I both yelled as we looked at Burma as if she was crazy.

"Take your purse, and I'll escort you to the room you'll start working at starting tomorrow." She told me then walked towards the door. She waited for me as I just stood there in shock.

"Lets go!" She yelled causing me to flinch. I walked to the blue chair and grabbed my stuff. As I was leaving, I saw Micah mouth sorry to me. I gave him a little wave and then I was alone in the hall with Burma. She led me to another room on the ninth floor. I was now the nurse of Mr. West, an aging old man who was here because of a heart attack. Great. The old man kept asking me to give him a sponge bath and he pinched my ass twice. I really didn't like taking care of this old pervert. It wasn't fair that I couldn't stay with Micah. I missed him. Even though it's only been an hour. I sighed as I watched Mr. West sleep. Why did my patient have to be like 70 years older than me. Why couldn't I have someone my age, like Micah. Someone I could actually talk to. Someone I think I might…love.


	8. Which Side Should I Listen To?

**A/N ok so I need more reviews so if u read this please review. Ok thanks! R&R!**

It's been one week since I've seen Micah and I was starting to go insane. I'm basically banned from the tenth floor, because Burma thinks I'm going to try and see Micah. I really just wanted to give Burma her much deserved slap in the face and tell her to fuck off. She was basically controlling what I do. She's worse than my mom. As I rolled the cart of food to the designated rooms, I looked at the piece of paper to see what room numbers I had to go to. 0912, 0945, 1027, and 1043. Wait that must be a mistake. I was not allowed on the tenth floor let alone Micah's room. I should go ask Burma about it, since she was the one to give me the room numbers. Well, maybe I didn't have to tell her **now**. I could just go visit Micah for a few minutes and then leave. Perfect. I walked into the elevator, and for the first time in seven days, I would be going to the tenth floor. I was giddy with excitement. As I walked towards Micah's room, I wondered if this was a trick by Burma to finally get rid of my mom and I. I finally stopped in front of Micah's room. I hope no one else is in there. I slowly and quietly opened the door. As I walked in, I pulled down my uniform, because it was starting to ride up my leg. I pushed the cart in the room and looked around. I broke out in a huge grin as I saw Micah. He was sitting in his wheelchair staring out the window. He seemed to be a little paler than usual, but other than that he looked just the same. I tiptoed over to him hoping he wouldn't hear me. As I stood behind him, I slowly bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Guess who." I said quietly as I saw Micah jump in surprise. He whipped his head around and looked at me. When he saw me his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Deena!" He exclaimed. I chuckled as I walked in front of him and gave him a tight hug.

"I missed you." He mumbled into my shoulder as he hugged me tighter. It felt so good to see and touch him again.

"Me too. How have you been holding up?" I asked him as I crossed my legs Indian style and sat on the floor right by him.

"Not good. Nurse Burma is a real bitch." He told me with a sad look on his face. Aww, my poor baby. I lifted my hand up and ruffled his hair.

"It'll be alright. We'll work something out." I told him.

"Deena, I'm really sorry about getting you in trouble. I didn't mean to-"

"Micah! It's alright. I forgive you." I told him as I tried to get him to calm down.

"You sure?" Micah asked me as he peeked at me from under his hair. I giggled.

"Yes!" I said to him as he sighed in relief.

"You know you are really stressed out." I said to him as I rubbed his shoulders. "And tense."

I then got up and began to massage his shoulders. I watched s his head fell back as I went a little deeper.

"This feels good." Micah said quietly as I continued to rub his shoulders.

"Ok don't enjoy it too much. I have to go." I told him sadly as I stopped rubbing his shoulders and turned to make my way to the door. Micah then reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"No! Please don't go. I haven't seen you week." He begged me, but I couldn't risk it. No matter how much I wanted kiss him.

"I'm sorry, Micah." I said as I grabbed his face and gave him a kiss. It was short, but that was enough for him, I thought as a light blush covered Micah's cheeks.

"Cute blush." I said to him. He then chuckled.

"Bye." I said as I gave him one last peck on his forehead. I then turned and walked out of the room. Once I was down the hallway, I couldn't take it any more. I collapsed on my knees as the tears rolled down my face. I haven't see Micah in a week and I only saw him for three minutes. It hurt not being able to see him. I then got up on shaky legs and wiped my tears. I couldn't let anyone see me. As I finished wiping my tears away I slowly walked to the bathroom. Once inside I went into the first stall and sat on the floor. Even though I would have never in a million years sat on a public bathroom floor, right now I didn't care. I felt miserable and I didn't really care where I sat. I sighed as I thought about today. There was no way I could go on without seeing Micah. He was like a drug and I'm a crack head in need of a fix. Ok, that was a weird analogy, but you get my point. I slowly got up and brushed any invisible germs on my uniform. I opened the stall door and walked to the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and my face was red from rubbing it. My hair also was a mess. I felt so wrecked today. I just wanted to go home, take a three-hour shower and then crawl into bed. I decided I want to go home and do all the things I just named. I slowly dragged my self to the elevator and pressed 1. I just realized I left the food cart in Micah's room, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here. As I walked out of the elevator door, I saw my mom downstairs at the front desk. When she saw me she cringed at my appearance.

"What's wrong? Have you been crying?" My mom bombarded me with questions as I signed out.

"Ma, can we talk about this later I just want to go home." I moaned to her.

"Are you sick? Do you want me to drive you?" She asked as she checked my face for any signs of sickness.

"No and no. I just want to walk home." I told her as I trudged home. It was a long twenty-minute walk since I was moving so slow, but I managed to get home. Once inside I went upstairs to my room and shedded my clothes. I stood in just my bra and underwear as I went into my bathroom and turned the shower on. Once I slipped off my remaining clothes, I stepped into the shower. I smiled in pleasure as the warm water hit my skin. I stared in there for an hour before I got out. I then slipped on a pair of green boy shorts and an oversized yellow t-shirt with happy bunny on it. It said: I am not spoiled. I deserve all of my stuff. As I slid into bed I turned off my desk lamp to sleep.

It was now the next day. It was now three days before Christmas. Yay! I'm feeling way more energized than I did yesterday and I feel great. As I basically skipped around my room to get dressed, I just noticed something. It was 7:00 in the morning. I was supposed to leave around five. Why didn't my mom wake me up? As I got dressed in a hurry, I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I put my hair in a low ponytail, not really caring that Burma was just going to make me tie it up. I grabbed my shoes and ran down stairs barefoot. As soon as I was in the kitchen I saw Sherman standing by the counter drinking his coffee.

"Good morning sweetheart. Your mother didn't want to wake you so she told me to bring you to the hospital." He told me. I gaped at him in shock. My mom knows I don't like him, and yet she chooses him to bring me to work. Oh thanks mom!

"You're bringing me to work?" I yelled as I slipped my shoes on.

"Yes. Your mom didn't want you to walk since it's going to rain pretty hard today. Wouldn't want you to get wet." He said with a weird smile. Something about the way he said wet just sounded dirty. I cringed as I walked to the coat closet and grabbed my black hoodie and purple umbrella.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I still want to walk." I told him as I walked to the door, but he cut me off. I tried to get around him but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I tried to pry his hand off of me.

"Look, you better stop acting like a whiny little bitch and listen. I'm bringing you and that's final." He said in a no-nonsense voice. I glared at him as I walked outside to the car. He came out shortly after and got in. We drove in silence, because every time I tried to turn the radio on he turned it off. Claiming it gave him a headache. As we pulled into the parking lot I undid my seatbelt and grabbed my bag. Suddenly, Sherman put his hand on my knee.

"Have a good day." He said, as he looked me up and down. I suddenly cursed at the fact that my uniform was short. I scoffed.

"Thanks." I spat at him as I pushed his hand off of my knee. I then opened the door and slammed it as I power walked to the entrance. I then signed in at the desk and went upstairs to put my jacket in the faculty lounge. As I walked in the room I saw a couple of nurses' whispering. As soon as they saw me they stopped and watched me as I hung my coat up and sat my purse on the chair next to my mom's.

"Don't mind me ladies, you can keep whispering." I said to them with a smirk as I walked past them. They blushed and looked away as I walked out of the room. I looked around the halls as I sighed. I walked down the hall and walked into Micah's room. He was, just like yesterday, staring out of the window. He looked miserable. I slowly walked towards. As I was behind him, I bent down on my knees and put my arms around him.

"Deena? What are you doing here?" He asked me as he turned his head.

"I wanted to see you." I admitted as I buried my head in his neck. I missed him so much.

"Me too" He told me as he turned in his chair. He pulled me towards him and kissed me. Finally. I pulled him closer as his tongue entered my mouth. I couldn't help it and I let out a small moan.

"I missed you so much." Micah said as I kissed his neck. I decided to do something I have never done before to a guy, purposely. I straddled Micah's waist and kissed him deep and hard. I heard him moan like crazy as I ran my hands up and down his chest. I then felt something poking my thigh. I giggled.

"Getting a little excited, huh?" I asked while still giggling. I looked at his face and saw that he was madly blushing. I rubbed against him again.

"Deena!" Micah gasped as he gripped the arms of the wheelchair. I giggled at him as I got off of his lap. He whimpered at the loss.

"Sorry love, but I have to go." I said, but Micah was not taking that answer. He gripped my arm and pulled me towards him. I stumbled as I landed on his lap.

"So you just came in here to tease me, then leave? No way." He said as he tangles his hands in my hair and pulled me to him. God, why did this boy have to have such soft lips? Half of me just wanted to keep kissing him, but the other more reasonable half, told me I had to stop. Which side should I listen to?


	9. You Died

The kiss is getting more heated and I'm getting more paranoid that someone is going to walk right in the room.

"Micah." I gasped as he clasped his arms possessively around my waist. "We have to stop."

But Micah wasn't listening. He just kissed me harder and more forcibly. I felt his hands tangle in my hair to pull me closer.

"No, please I don't want to stop." He said against my lips. I panted from lack of oxygen as our foreheads touched. We both looked into each others' eyes getting lost in the haze of lust. There was something I could agree with. I didn't want to stop either, but we have to. I then bolted away from him.

"Micah. No. We have to stop." I told him firmly but softly as I got off of his lap.

"Deena. Please." Micah said to me as he softly panted for air. I gently rubbed his hair as I looked at him.

"I'm sorry but you know we have to stop. I can't risk it." I told him.

"You always say that. Yet you are the one who starts this every time you come in here." Micah shot at me.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just lose my senses or a while." I told him as I looked down at my feet. I noticed a small subtle smile appear on his lips, but the disappeared faster than it showed up.

"Still, I really don't like being teased like that." Micah said as he stared right into my eyes. I looked away.

"Again, I'm sorry." I said as the door opened. I whipped my head around and saw my mom standing there with a Santa hat. Since it was three days before Christmas, the hospital has been looking more and more festive.

"Good morning Micah, Deena." My mom said, but I ignored her. I was still kind of pissed at her for not bringing me to work.

"Deena, you have to help decorate the lobby so get to it." My mom told me, probably noticing that I'm ignoring her.

"Whatever." I grumbled before getting up from the bed and started to walk towards the door. Before I left I waved to Micah. He waved back and then I left. Once I was downstairs I saw that there were many nurses not on duty putting ornaments on the giant tree in the lobby. There was also soft Christmas music getting played throughout the whole hospital. I walked up to the candy cane box and began hanging some on the tree. I looked at the box and saw that it was the sweet tart candy canes. My favorite. I would have to make sure to get a few for later. As I put the remaining candy canes on the tree I noticed the sign in chart on the floor. I picked it up and saw who was here. As I skimmed through the list I noticed Nurse Burma had not signed in. I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:03 a.m. and she wasn't here. Hopefully she won't come today. I walked to the counter and reached behind. I pulled out one of the Santa hats and put it on my head. As I adjusted it Dr. Richards, a cardiologist, walked up to me.

"Um excuse me, but you are Deena Gabhart?" He asked me as he looked at his chart.

"Yes sir I am." I told him politely. My mom told me to always treat the adults here with respect.

"Okay well you have been assigned to deliver candy canes to every patient's room starting from floors 6-12." He told me. I gasped in shock.

"I have to do all of those floors?" I blurted out to him with wide eyes. I quickly covered my mouth as my cheeks heated up in embarrassment. I noticed a few bystanders look at me strangely because of my yelling. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but yes." He said with a smile that could make anyone swoon. With blue-black hair, light blue eyes, and a nice smile, he was easily the hottest man in the whole hospital, maybe even the whole town. He led me towards a tray that held two large sacks. Each was filled with two hundred candy canes and each sack looked like it weighed two times my weight, great. I struggled to push the cart to the elevator. It took me ten minutes to push a cart into an elevator that was just twenty steps away. Once I was in the elevator I started to pant heavily as I pressed the number six. I closed my eyes for a second as the elevator went up. _DING!_ I opened my eyes as the elevator doors opened. I had to use all my strength to push the heavy cart out before the elevator doors closed. I sighed in defeat as I sat down on the floor. Pushing this cart was a real workout. How am I supposed to push this around?

I was now finished with the twelfth floor and I'm pretty sure I'm about to have a heart attack. My hair was a mess and had come out of its pony tail. So now it was hanging in my face and it kept flying in my eyes since I didn't have any kind of clip to hold it back. I heaved a sigh as I looked in the bag. There was one candy cane left. I took it out and began to suck on it. Hey, I deserved it. Maybe I can go visit Micah and have a friendly conversation. I trudged to the elevator and pressed 10. I thought about earlier when I tried to go to Micah's room, but he wasn't there. My mom was the only one in the room. She had told me that Micah had wanted to explore the hospital in his wheel chair so that he can get used to using it. Hopefully he would be back when I get there. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out and walked down the hall to Micah's room. I ran my finger through my hand as I opened the door. The blinds were open so sunlight streaked through the room, which was empty. I looked around, but no Micah. I rolled my eyes and walked to the twin sized bed. I threw myself on it sighing blissfully in pleasure. I'm surprised with how soft the bed is. I thought it would be hard as cement apparently I was wrong. I stared at the ceiling with my eyes half closed. I sucked on my candy cane some more as I just lay in the quiet room. I didn't even notice someone open the door.

.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,

MICAH'S POV

I've been wheeling around the hospital and for an hour and my hands are now starting to cramp. I rolled to my room and opened the door. As the door opened I could feel my eyes open in shock. Deena was lying on my bed! And looking kind of hot in her short uniform and Santa hat. I couldn't tear my eyes away as she sucked on the candy cane. I mentally slapped myself. Get a grip! I slowly rolled into the room making sure not to make any noise. Once I was in I closed the door softly. I then rolled next to her. She didn't seem to notice me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her growing amused as her eyes popped open in shock. She hastily took the candy out of her mouth and looked at me in shock.

"Micah! When did you get in here?" She asked as she sat up in sitting position. I smirked at her.

"Enjoying the view." I said simply. I then held my arms out. "Can you help me onto the bed?" I asked her as I waited patiently. She didn't move for a second before she grabbed me and pulled me up. I was now sitting on the bed next to Deena. I pulled my legs up onto the bed as I got comfortable.

"How long were you standing there for?" Deena asked as she fixed her hat and slipped the candy back in her mouth.

"Not long." I stated as I twirled a curly lock of her hair. I then slipped my arm around her neck and pulled her closer.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier." I mumbled to her. I still felt really bad when I basically shouted at her that she starts all those make out sessions.

"I didn't mean it when I said you start the entire make out sessions and that all you do is tease me. I was just frustrated." I told her in one breath. She didn't reply and I was worried that I had pissed her off.

"Deena?" I asked cautiously as I looked at her face. She didn't look mad.

"It's alright." She finally said as she took the candy out of her mouth. The top half of it was gone. "I know I teased you and stuff and I'm sorry." She told me as she lightly sighed.

.,.,.,.,.,,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

DEENA'S POV

I sat with Micah on the bed as I sucked on the rest of my candy. Even though kissing him was great, it is nice to just sit here and have him hold me close to him. Kind of comforting actually. I softly smiled as I felt Micah play with my hair again. I giggled.

"You're so weird." I told him jokingly. He chuckled.

"So…what do you want for Christmas?" I asked him randomly. He laughed some more.

"That's a very random question."

"Whatever just answer the question. What do you want?" I repeated. To be in a hospital during Christmas sounds like it majorly sucks especially in Micah's case. It's not like he had family to visit him or to get him anything. I seemed to be the only on to visit him and I want to get him something nice.

"Um… I don't know. You don't have to get me anything." He told me.

"But I want to." I whined to him. I probably sound like a five year old but whatever. "Please let me get you _something_."

"Fine, but all I really want is for you to stay with me for Christmas. If it's not asking too much." Micah told me. He probably thought I was spending time with my mom on Christmas, but she's one of those rare nurses that have to stay on Christmas while everyone else goes home. The only one who would actually be in the house with me was Sherman, and no way in blazing hell I was spending a whole day alone with him.

"Ok I'll come and spend the whole day with you. Plus Burma is out sick today so hopefully she will be out during Christmas." I said growing happy. To come to work and not have to see Burma would be awesome.

"Nice." Micah sighed.

"Ok well I have to go and get back to decorating." I said with a grimace. I wasn't looking forward to decorating a tree that would just be taken down the next day after Christmas.

"Awww," Micah whined. "It's nice having you here."

"I know," I told him as I gave him a kiss on his forehead. "But, it's time for me to go. I'll be back later though."

That seemed to brighten his mood He then took his finger and pointed to his check with a sly smile.

"No kiss good bye?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and grinned as I pecked his cheek.

"Good-bye Micah." I said as I ruffled his hair. I then turned and walked out of the room.

It felt good to see Micah; I am definitely going to have to remember to see him tonight.

It was now 10:30 at night and I was so damn tired. If I kept working all day like this I am going to start getting dark circles under my eyes. I dragged myself to the elevator. As I walked inside I took off my uncomfortable shoes. I looked down at my toes. Each toe was painted a different color; something I do when I get really bored. As the doors slid open I almost ran into another nurse.

"Sorry." I apologized as I walked past her. I finally made it to Micah's room without passing out from lack of sleep. It still kind of shocked me that my mom let me, her 14 year old daughter, work at a hospital. I walked inside and saw Micah holding his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking a bit.

"Micah?" I called out hesitantly. Micah's head whipped up and looked at me. I then noticed his face was streaked with tears. I quickly ran toward shim.

"Micah, what's wrong?" I asked him as I tried to calm him down. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before he pulled me towards his chest.

"My dr-dream." He stuttered to me.

"What happened?" I asked him. What was wrong? What did he dream?

"What did you dream?" I asked as I pulled myself away. He kept a tight grip on me as I looked at him. His eyes are watery and it looked like he was sweating. Strands of his dark hair are plastered to his forehead.

"You." He said to me as he tried to control his tears.

"What about me? Micah what did you dream?" I asked him as I began to wipe his tears. He sniffled.

"You…died."


	10. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Ok seriously I need more reviews because I don't want to write story if no one is reading it.**

**So please if you read this please write review if you do read this story.**


	11. I'm Sorry

"What?" I shouted as my arms broke out in goose bumps. Did he just say I _died_?

Micah sniffled. "It was terrible."

_Micah's Dream…_

_Micah's POV_

_As everyone shouted and chanted, I walked towards my sacrifice. I followed Mordechai and Jedediah open the one casket made of corn. I thought there were two. As they opened it I expected to see Lacey, but as they opened it I saw that it is Deena. I stared at her in disgust as she tried to move under the ropes grasp on her wrists and ankles._

"_Silence!" Everyone then stopped chanting as I walked closer to Deena. What am I doing? I tried to stop walking, but I have no control over my feet._

"_Micah please! Don't do this." Deena begged and pleaded._

"_She is the sacrifice!" I yelled to everyone as the all watched eagerly._

"_First I'm going to cut out her tongue and once her pitiful protestations are silenced, I will CARVE OUT HER HEART!" I yelled as everyone began chanting_

"_We are one! We are one!" They chanted over and over as I lifted the knife high above my head against my will. I couldn't stop them from moving. I tried with all my might to keep it from coming down, but it did. Right into Deena's chest, stabbing her in the heart. I watched as Deena's eyes grew glassy as she looked up at me. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and then she wasn't moving. She is dead and it's my fault._

Deena's POV

Micah told me what happened and I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I said sadly as he held on tight to me.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Micah asked me as he leaned his head against my shoulder. "Please, to make the dreams stop."

I really couldn't take the risk. Sure it was highly unlikely for someone to go into a patients' room at night, but still. It's a big risk, but Micah needed me and it's not like Burma is here. So I guess I could.

"…ok." I said reluctantly. Micah's face brightened as took my shoes off. I slipped under the covers with him. As I was taking my hair out of its ponytail Micah put his arm around my waist.

"I'm really happy you're here." He admitted as he started to doze off. I gave him a kiss on his forehead as I turned off the light. As Micah finally went to sleep as I rubbed my finger through his hair, I texted my mom saying that I slept by a friends' house. She then called me and I had to hurry up and answer it.

"Deena you can't just go by someone's house without telling me. And I don't know your friends parents." My mom ranted.

"Mom, please, just let me stay this one night. I'm already here anyway." I whispered.

"Well what's the friend's name?" My mom asked suspiciously on the other line. I can hear the radio in her car so she is probably on her way home.

"…um…Michelle?" I said it like a question. I figure a girl name close to Micah is Michelle.

"Whatever just don't let it happen again." My mom said before she hung up. I let out a sigh of relief. I watched as Micah lightly snored onto the pillow. I smiled softly as I began to fall asleep too. Right before I closed my eyes I gently whispered into Micah's ear before I fell asleep.

"I love you."

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt someone move beside me. I turned my head and saw Micah still sleeping peacefully next to me. I slowly smiled. I turned my head and saw the flashing red lights. **6:02**. I slowly sat up as I looked out the window. There was a light snow indicating that tomorrow is Christmas. I smiled at the thought. Micah then began to slowly wake up. I turned and giggled at his appearance. His hair was messy and his eyes looked a little drowsy.

"It's not nice to laugh at people." Micah said as he yawned. I then yawned after all they are contagious. I ruffled his hair and slowly stood up. I stretched my arms and began to finger comb my hair.

"Whatever, if you saw how you look now you'd probably laugh." I added with grin. I sat Indian style on the bed as Micah slowly got up.

"Can we leave this room? I'm getting tired of looking at it all the time." Micah complained. I rolled my eyes with smirk as I grabbed his wheel chair. I lifted him and sat him in comfortably as we began to roam different halls on different floors. As we were just walking, well I was walking Micah was rolling, around the hospital I noticed that Micah is a couple of feet behind me.

"Come on hot wheels, catch up." I said with a laugh as Micah glared.

"Don't call me that! It's not funny." Micah said causing me to laugh at my new nickname for Micah. Micah then grinned too.

"You know it's funny." I said as I got behind him and I began to push. I guess his hands were getting kind of tired.

"Come on we can't just do this all day." I said as I was beginning to get sick of looking at wooden doors with patients inside.

"Let's get something to eat." I suggested.

"The food here isn't edible." Micah pointed out. Ok that much is true since the food here, or any other hospital, is crap.

"True dat."

I then just noticed that we were in the lobby. Maybe I should see who's here.

"I'm going see who's here. Don't go anywhere."

Micah scoffed and pointed to the wheel chair.

"Trust me I won't get far." I chuckled and walked towards the counter. I pushed my hair behind my ear as I peered at the sign in sheet. Wow no Burma again. Santa must have gotten my letter, or just heard my thoughts about her. I walked back to Micah with a grin.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked with curiosity etched on his face.

"Burma isn't here today." I said as his face lightened up.

"_Yes!_" Micah exclaimed. I shook my head as we went back into the room.

Once inside I picked Micah up and put him in back in the bed.

"Ok now I have to go home, but I'll be right back." I said to him as I threw my hair in a bun.

"Ugh why?" Micah whined as he shot me a look of distressed.

"Because I want to take a shower." I pointed out. "And I want to change my clothes."

Micah groaned as I turned to make a departure. Micah cleared his throat. I turned around smirking since I knew what he wanted. I walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you in an hour Micah. Bye." I then left the room and ran the short couple of blocks home. Once inside I made my way upstairs. I entered my room and immediately stripped to my birthday suit and hopped in the shower. I grabbed my vanilla body wash and scrubbed my body. I began to wash my hair too. Once I was done I put on my bathrobe and began to brush my teeth while I went to my closet. I grabbed a grey long sleeved t-shirt and a black skirt with tights to fend off the cold temperature outside. Once I was dressed I began to comb the tangles out of my hair. I winced at a knot in the back.

Once I was fully dressed I began to leave the house. I made my way back to the hospital. It was kind of dumb that none of the staff members noticed that I had my own little personal slumber party with Micah, I thought as I walked inside the elevator. I walked into Micah's room to see a very bored looking Micah.

"Took you long enough." Micah grumbled as I pushed a curly strand of hair out of my face.

"Sorry." I said as I gave him a light kiss. "Forgive me?" I asked as I watched in satisfaction as he nodded his head yes. I chuckled at Micah. I then began playing with his hair. While doing that I began to think about tomorrow. The day I finally give Micah back his bracelet.

"This feels good." Micah muttered as I continued to run my fingers through his hair.

"Can you go a little lower?" He asked me as he clasped my hands in his and moved my hands down to his shoulders. I snorted as I began to gently massage them.

"What am I? You're personal masseuse?" I asked playfully.

"Damn straight." Micah said with a smirk.

"Ok but we're going to have to talk about my salary." I said jokingly. As I was massaging his shoulders I heard my phone buzz which meant I got a text message. I picked it up and saw it is Lacey.

"Who is that?" Micah asked as I stopped rubbing his shoulders so that I could text her back.

"Oh, just a friend." I told him as I clicked send. I really didn't know how Micah would react if I told him that I still talked to Lacey. After all, he did try to kill her the last time he saw her. I sighed.

"It's…Lacey." I said as I watched his expression. He tensed up as he looked away. Great, I shouldn't have told him.

"Oh, you still talk to her?" Micah asked quietly. I nodded my head in silence.

"Can you tell her something?" He asked as he looked at me. Confused I answered him.

"What do you want me to tell her?" I asked as Micah looked down.

"Tell her I'm sorry."


End file.
